Magnet
by SinnersLikeUs
Summary: AU. He was her teacher, and she was a student. But, then again, doesn't everyone love someone completely wrong for them? Gakupo K./Rin K. ; Minor Rin K./Len K. Miku H./Luka M. Rated T, may go up. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : So, this is my first Vocaloid ff. I fell in love with this couple after listening to their _Magnet _version.**

**Disclaimer : I'm only going to mention it here—I own nothing.**

–

_Magnet: Chapter 1:_

A shouted curse and a loud bang caused Kagamine Len to run upstairs toward the direction of his twin sister's room.

"Rin! What is it?" the fourteen-year-old boy asked, swinging open the door to his twin's room. He barely resisted the urge to laugh at the sight before him.

Rin was on the ground tangled within the million sheets and pillows she insisted on sleeping with. Her alarm clock was blaring at her and she struggled to get out of the confinements she was currently trapped in. She glared, freeing an arm to point at the shrilling machine.

"Turn it off. Please."

Doing as she asked, Len stepped over her and hit the correct button before returning to his spot at the doorway. During this time, Rin must have found someway to free herself, because she was standing in front of her mirror.

"So. First day of high school," Len commented nonchalantly. "For you, at least." Rin stuck her tongue out at him. He was the smart one of the two, having skipped a grade. "Excited?" he asked.

The girl shrugged. "I guess." The male twin barely had time to duck as a brush was thrown near his head. "Now get out so I can change!"

–

A good half hour later, the twins were standing outside their house, both dressed in their school uniforms and ready to leave. They began their walk, meeting up with Hatsune Miku on the way.

"Rin!" Miku called out, practically tackling the shorter, blonde girl. Miku and Rin had been best friends for practically ever. Rin gave her a once over. Long, beautiful turquoise hair, pretty green eyes, tall and thin.

A hell of a lot prettier than Rin ever thought herself to be.

She hugged her back, smiling. "Miku! How have you been?"

Smiling, Miku released her friend to walk with her and her brother. "Alright, I guess..." she trailed off, and Rin had the feeling something was wrong. She gave her one of _those _looks that said I-want-to-know-what's-up-and-I-want-to-know-now. Miku just grinned guiltily in return. "Anyway! How was you and Len's summer?"

Rin sighed. "Fine. I didn't get to go out much, though. It was kinda boring, actually." Len nodded in agreement.

Nobody said anything else, because, at this point, the trio was standing in front of the tall, looming building. Samasetto High. Or, in Len's own words from last night, _the place of no return_.

Rin gulped.

Miku, however, was glancing around. She seemed to have no problem tugging on Rin's sleeve, dragging her inside. "Let's go!" she said cheerfully.

Weaving their way through lost students, Len eventually led them to their lockers. The two girls were elated to see that they were right next to each other. After putting away their belongings, Miku turned to her friend.

"Um, well, I kinda have to meet up with someone," she mumbled guiltily. Rin blanched.

"You're going to leave me here to defend for myself! C'mon, us freshmen gotta stick together," she argued. Miku blushed.

"Oh," Rin commented. "I get it. Is this a _lover _someone?"

Miku's face got even redder. "W-What? Of course not!"

Rin was laughing, though. "Go on, then, it's okay. But I want to meet this boy, okay?" She didn't notice the dark, self-reprimanding look come over the teal-haired girls face.

"Right," she said quietly, splitting from her group and practically running down the hall. Rin sighed.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, Len. Unless you got a hot date, too?" she said this sarcastically. Her brother didn't date, and she knew it.

He grinned. "Nope, I'm all yours." She smiled, reaching out and taking his hand.

"Awesome. Now lead the way to room 305!"

–

"My name is Kamui Gakupo. I will be teaching freshman Physics this year, and it is my first year teaching at the school," Gakupo went on with his speech, as he had been doing all day. At this point, he didn't even care if his students were listening. It was almost his lunch break, and he'd be damned if he didn't make it.

By the time he finished his lecture, the bell was about to ring and he got his papers ready for his next class, where he would repeat it... again. He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and sitting at his desk, looking over his class.

It was pretty normal, all things considering. They looked nervous, but were chatting happily to each other. Two girls, one with pink hair and the other with teal, were whispering to one another, both blushing as the teal-haired one reached out to touch her friend's cheek.

Deciding to ignore the public display of affection, he tapped his pen on his desk, catching his own reflection in the window. He looked tired already. And it was only the first day...

The ringing of the bell brought him out of his own reverie. One more class, and _then _he could go on his break. The idea perked him up, if anything else.

One by one, the students for his next period class rolled in. After a while, everyone took their seats and Gakupo began calling out names. Everyone responded as they had to, until he got to Kagamine Rin.

"Kagamine Rin?" he asked again, and waited. No answer.

"She's here," a girl with curly red hair said from the front of his class. "She, uh, gets lost easily. It's really not her fault."

At that moment, the door swung open, slamming on the wall. Gakupo winced when he saw a pretty impressive crack.

The girl was small, her short, blonde hair wind-blown (probably from running in the halls) and her white bow she wore atop her head looked pretty messy, and her uniform's skirt was hiked up to high to be modest and her shirt was wrinkled.

For some reason, he found her beautiful. And he couldn't look away. And she just kept _staring _at him.

"I'm assuming _you're_ Kagamine Rin?" he asked, turning to his attendance sheet. She flushed, red seeping over her pale skin. Then, she nodded. "Right. As it is your first day, I'll give you a warning this once. Be late again, and I will not be so lenient. Understand?"

"Y-Yes, Sensi!" she said, bowing and running to sit next to the redhead who had spoken out earlier.

Gakupo shook his head, determined to get through his plans if it killed him. He'd just ignore this strange girl who piqued his interest. While she stared at him all class.

He felt his own face flush, though there wasn't really a reason. He was the teacher, students _should _look at him. It was completely normal.

Meanwhile, Rin sunk into her seat, embarassed. This had been the fourth class she was late to today, and the first time she had gotten chewed out by a good looking teacher.

She crossed her arms. This was going to be a long year.

–

**A/N : First chapters annoy me. But. Whatever.**

**Review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Awesome, this story is, officially, getting started.**

–

Chapter 2:

"Oh, no. No no no no no. No!" Rin fell back on her bed, grabbing a pillow from beside her and stuffing it onto her face. Maybe it'd suffocate her. "How could this be happening?"

The girl had just checked her grades online. It was only a month and a half into the school year, and she was failing Physics. When her parents found out, they were going to be so _pissed_. _No no no no no no._

A knock on the door interrupted her sulking. "Rin?" Len, of course. "Are you okay? You sound like your having a crisis."

She yelled out some response, and Len took it as a "Come in." Opening the door, he saw his twin laying flat on her bed, a pillow covering her face and her laptop teetering close to the edge of her mattress. He picked that up first, placing it on the night stand after he got a peek of its contents. "Already flunking a class? That's impressive, even for you."

Rin pulled her pillow away from her face long enough to glare at him before placing it back, though not putting as much pressure as before, so Len could make out her voice.

"How do you do it?" she asked. "I can't help it; I'm not smart." Suddenly, she sat up, kneeling on her bed to face her brother. "What am I going to do? You're the intelligent one! Think of something!" she demanded.

He put his hands up in a defensive manner. "Alright, alright, geez. Let me think." Which was hard with Rin staring at him so intently. She was good at making him feel uncomfortable. Finally, he sighed. "Why don't you just talk to your teacher? I'm sure you could get extra credit, or even have him tutor you."

"I guess." She sounded put out.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing... It's just... my Physics teacher's kind of weird, you know?"

Len raised a concerned brow. "Like, creepy?" Rin shook her head. "Then how is he weird."

"He just is!" she argued. Len didn't look impressed. "He—He never looks at me or calls on me or anything! And... and... have you seen his _hair_? It's just—weird."

He scratched his head. "So... he gives you the skeeves because of his hair?"

"What? No. That's stupid. He, in general, is just strange." Rin put a hand on her cheek, thinking. "But I guess you're right about the extra help thing," she said with a grimace. "I really don't want to repeat this course next year."

Patting her back, he rose from his sister's bed. "Good choice. You can talk to him tomorrow if you want. Hell, I'll come with."

But she shook her head. "No, it's okay. Don't wait up... teaching me all this stuff might take a while." Len laughed.

"Trust me, I know." A pillow was thrown in his direction. "What?"

"You weren't supposed to agree with me!"

–

A tiny shadow fell over Gakupo's desk, and he sighed. It was the end of the day, and he had just dismissed his last class. Shouldn't this student be leaving, too?

He looked up to see Kagamine Rin and blanched. Anybody but _this _student. This student, who he kept thinking about, but never talked to. This student, who he barely even knew, yet dreamed about her. This student, who was... calling his name?

"K-Kamui Sensi?" she said again, and he snapped to his senses. He nodded for her to go on, glancing down at his papers that he was correcting.

"What is it, Kagamine?"

She held her books closer to her, shifting slightly on her feet. "Well, I just wanted to talk to you about my grade. I'm, um, failing in this class, and was wondering if you could possibly give me extra credit? Or even tutor me?"

Gakupo almost slammed his head down on his desk. Why on _earth _hasn't he contacted a guardian about her bad grade?

Right. He was too busy trying to avoid her.

He logged onto his laptop, looking for her student portfolio. Well. She managed to fail almost every quiz, and just barely pass on her homework. Obviously, she needed help in this subject, but...

She must have noticed his hesitation, because she waved a hand not holding her belongings in his face. "You don't have to do it now! Um, soon would be nice. Can we meet up at the local library later or something? It would mean a lot to me to be able to bring my grade up."

He really couldn't deny a student, no matter how uncomfortable she made him feel. And it wasn't really her fault, anyway.

Finally, the purple-haired man nodded. They settled on meeting at five, and she left with a bounce in her step. Run couldn't really be that excited for _studying_, could she?

Evidently.

Running a hand through his hair, the man leaned back in his chair, contemplating how the rest of his evening would go. Good? Bad? Would there be any complications?

He eventually decided he was over-thinking things, and left the school to return to his modest apartment. He at least had a few hours to mentally prepare himself.

–

"Where are you going?" Len asked his sister later that night. She looked up from her vanity, where she had just finished tying her ribbon back on.

"Where are mom and dad?" she asked, instead of answering his question. He shrugged. There parent's were business people, hardly ever around their home. Rin and Len had learned how to take care of each other at a young age.

She stood. "I'm going to the library. I'm meeting my teacher there for some help with Physics."

"Really?"

"Of course. Weren't you the one who suggested it?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, but I didn't think you'd actually _do _it. Since when did you start listening to me?"

Rin stuck her tongue out at him, side-stepping him through her bedroom door and heading dow the stairs to their living room. She looked outside, and it seemed like it was going to rain soon.

Len noticed, too. "Do you want me to come with you?"

She shook her head. "Nah, it'll probably be pretty boring. And long. I can handle walking there and back," she assured, grabbing her jacket on her way out the door. "Love you!" she called.

He grumbled something in response and she sighed, shaking herself off and wondering why she was feeling so nervous for this study session. It was just with her teacher. Her tall, attractive teacher.

Gah. _Get your mind straight, Rin!_

It didn't take long for her to arrive there, and Gakupo was no where to be found. Maybe she was a little early. She looked at her watch to see that she was.

Sitting down at a table, she took out her text book, ready to start without him, and trying to get rid of the jitters she was feeling.

It was nothing. Just trying to salvage her grade in time for report cards.

So why was her heart fluttering?

–

**Yep, there's chapter two.**

**Review Responses:**

**renahh chen: Yeah, miku/luka and gakupo/rin are pretty great. I was trying to shoot for a few of the forbidden _Magnet _loves. I'm glad you thought chapter one was interesting. Can't wait to hear how you liked this one!**

**Hannah: I want these couples, too! They should totally do more duets together. Glad you liked this so far!**

**Keep reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Awesome, I'm updating faster.**

–

Chapter 3:

It was going to be fine. Nothing _bad _or _scandalous _would happen, Gakupo reassured himself. It was a tutoring session. Everything would be fine.

Maybe a shower would help him calm down. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was 4:40. A quick shower, then.

His quick shower ended up being forty minutes long, and he was officially late. Cursing to himself, he hopped into his car and drove off, probably leaving a dust trail behind him. It was just starting to rain, and he arrived at the library ten minutes later.

He walked in, wet from the downpour, quickly spotting Rin in the corner of the room sitting in a bean bag chair, Physics text book open, but she wasn't reading it. Instead, she was staring at the clock across from her, probably wondering why he was so late. He paused for a moment, mentally preparing himself. _Well, _he thought, _At least she's not wearing her school uniform with that too short skirt_...

Gakupo took his eyes off her attire at the same moment she noticed his presence. He walked over to her, sitting in the adjacent chair. "Kamui Sensi," she breathed. Then, her eyes narrowed. "Your late."

He felt guilty for making her wait. "Gomen," he murmured. "I lost track of time. I apologize, Kagamine." Holding out a hand, he asked, "Should we begin?"

Rin stared at it for a moment, as if wondering what to do. She lifted her own hand, and, for a second, he thought she was going to take his. She pulled back, however, and instead pushed her book towards him."Okay," she said.

"What are you having trouble with?"

She gave him a nervous smile. "This." She pointed at the book.

"...You just motioned to the whole text book."

"Exactly."

He sighed. This was going to be a very long session.

–

Two hours later, Rin was just getting the hang of it. He gave her a problem, and she solved it soon enough, getting the right answer. Needless to say, she was pretty damn proud of herself.

She stood, raising her arms over her head and not noticing how her teacher glanced away, flushed. Smiling, she turned toward him to see him also getting up. "Thanks so much, Sensi," she said, clasping her hands in front of her.

He gave her a small smile back. "It was no trouble."

Rin gathered her things, and they walked out together. "So, do you think I'll ace the next test?" she asked casually.

Before he could answer, they stepped outside to find it was pouring. Both were soaked to the bone within a few seconds. Rin groaned. "Great. This is perfect." She glared at the sky. _I'm supposed to walk home in this?_

She took a determined step forward, only to slip on a puddle. Arms flailing, she dropped her belongings and tried to catch hold for anything to keep her from crashing into the ground. Unfortunately, the only thing around was Gakupo, who had reached out for her. She grabbed his arm, causing him to fall with her.

They both hit the ground hard, with Gakupo landing on top of Rin. Their foreheads banged into each other, and for a minute black spots danced across Rin's vision and she couldn't see straight. When she could, though, she flushed at their compromising position.

He must have noticed soon, also, because he scrambled backwards, turning his body so that she couldn't see his face. Without saying anything, they both were kneeling on the ground, picking up Rin's books.

After that task was over, they faced each other. "I'll, um, see you tomorrow," she said awkwardly, taking her things from him while trying to speak over the howling wind.

"Are you walking home in this?" he asked incredulously. When she nodded, he shook his head. "No, I'll give you a ride. My car is right over there."

She assumed she looked like she was going to object, because he added, "With your stunt right there, you'll probably break an arm."

Rin pouted at his teasing, but silently followed him to his car. It wasn't impressive, and it was actually pretty old-looking. She gave him a sideways look. Either he had a taste for classics or the things was passed down to him.

He opened the passenger door first, and she slid onto the leather seat, shivering from the cold. He made his way around the other side, getting in and starting the car. He waited for a moment, turning on the heat.

Eventually, they started driving. The rain made it hard to see through the windshield, and it made Rin slightly nervous. Sure, she loved the rain most of the time. But only when she was in the safety in her house, listening to it tapping on her window and drinking something warm.

"Where's your house?" Gakupo asked, glancing at her. She gave him the address, and they slowly made their way through town in an awkward silence.

Rin barely noticed that she was still shivering until Gakupo reached forward, turning the heat up even higher. When they stopped at a red light, he took off his jacket, draping it over her shoulders. She blushed and murmured her thanks.

It was too quiet. Reaching forward, Rin turned on the radio. Whatever station he was listening to had to be better than this awkward silence.

She smiled when she heard the song.

"_I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit._

_Please make me believe that this is not a sin._

_I want you to kiss me and repaint my body._

_I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm."_

"This is my best friend's favorite song," Rin commented, snuggling further into the large jacket. "I get why she likes it so much. It's all about forbidden love. Really romantic how these two people try and make what they have work against all odds." She was tiredly rambling now, but Gakupo didn't seem to mind. "If I ever fell in love, I wouldn't let anyone take him away from me. I wouldn't care what other people thought, as long as I had him." Blue eyes gleaming, she looked up at him. "Is that wrong?" she asked.

Gakupo found he didn't have a response, but he parked. They were at her house.

The both sat in the car, idling for a few moments. "Is it?" she whispered, more to herself than to him. When she realized what she said was out loud, she blushed. "I-I'm sorry! Don't mind me. I can go on forever when I'm tired." Nudging open the door, she flung his jacket at him. "Thanks for everything!" She called behind her, waving and running into her house.

Gakupo shook his head, starting the car and heading home. What she said... _Did _she love somebody forbidden?

Or was that wishful thinking on his part?

That night, he dreamed of a girl that smelled like oranges. She smiled brightly at him, beckoning him with a crook of her finger, and he followed without hesitation into the darkness that lurking in her path.

–

**A/N : Those are lyrics from _Magnet_. -Sweat drops- What? It's the theme!**

**Review Responses:**

**Hannah: Yeah, Gakupo isn't exactly the master at plans; he avoids her, then they have to spend hours alone together. And Rin isn't exactly the brightest bulb on the christmas tree, but do you blame her? I'd be distracted if Gakupo was my teacher -wink- And some miku/luke will be coming up in the next chapter, promise! Dreaming Little Bird? Yes! Their version is so amazing, I love how their voices sound.**

**Renahh chen: Kaito and himself? Sounds... hot :P ...I'm pretty much an ex-Kaito fangirl. I love the guy—and I haven't even added him yet! Oh, well. Maybe I'll get to it.**

**I hope everyone likes this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : So, guess what I've been doing for the past few days? (Besides almost killing myself skiing). Watching GakuRin videos, looking up pictures, and pretty much fangirling over them.**

** Hopeless cause.**

–

Chapter 4:

Friday was Halloween, and, despite this being Rin's favorite holiday, she _still _didn't have a costume. It was Wednesday, so she had all of two days to find one. A good one, actually, because she was going to her first official high school party that day, too.

Len's friend, Kaito, a senior at their school, was famous for throwing crazy parties. Halloween was one of his best blowouts (according to Len) and there was no way Rin was going to miss it!

But the costume issue was slightly disheartening...

Sighing, she picked up her phone and decided to call Miku. She and her best friend haven't hung out much in the last month, and Rin was completely sure why. Sure, her grades weren't at their best, but that never stopped them before.

Miku picked up on the third ring.

_"Hello?" _

"Miku!" Rin said excitedly. "I've barely talked to you lately. What's up?"

Her friend giggled into the phone. _"Yeah, I know. Where have you been? I barely see you around school!"_

She groaned now. "I barely make it to my classes on time, anyway."

_"Sounds just like you."_

Rin rolled her eyes before remembering that Miku couldn't see. Shaking her head, she asked, "Are you going to Kaito's party Friday?"

_"I haven't decided yet. Why?"_

"Because I am, and I still don't have a costume. So I was sorta hoping you could come shopping with me today. Are you busy?"

There was silence on the other end for a minute. _"Nope. Not busy. I'll be at your house in an hour, okay?"_

She agreed, then hung up the phone, smiling.

"Was that Miku?" a voice said behind her, causing her to jump.

Startled, Rin whipped around to face Len. "God, Len! Stop doing that!"

He laughed at her and she pouted. "Yes, it was Miku. We're going shopping later. Wanna come?"

Len grimaced, remembering the last time he went shopping with those two. They dragged him into stupid stores for _hours_, and even forced him to carry their bags. "No, thanks," he finally said.

Rin shrugged it off. "Well, what are you dressing up as?" she asked.

"A teenage boy who has nothing better to do on Halloween other than to get drunk at some party where there will be hormonal kids and booze going around."

Grinning at his dry humor, she turned away to get ready.

–

Miku had been acting strange, Rin concluded as they walked in and out of shops, not finding anything good.

Every once in a while, the teal-haired girl would turn to Rin, open her mouth to say something, then completely back off and suggest another store. It was seriously bothering her, because she knew that whatever Miku had to tell her would be about why she hasn't seen her lately.

"Hey, Miku?"

"Yeah?"

"Is everything okay?" she finally asked, tugging at the bow atop her head. "You've been awfully quite this whole time. I don't like it. Usually, when we go shopping, you're running around buying weird vegetables."

"Hey, they taste good!"

Sighing, she shook her head. "Never mind that. I want you to tell me what's wrong."

Staring at the shorter girl, she said, "You've been acting weird lately, too. Always after your Physics block. What's with that?"

"I'm... kind of failing that class."

Miku groaned. "Oh, Rin—"

"But that wasn't my question!" said girl interrupted. "You're my best friend. I'm supposed to know you inside and out, right? So what's such a big secret you can't tell me?"

Tears actually welled up in Miku's eyes. "I'll tell you... Later. Get a costume first, and we'll go back to your house, okay?"

Nodding determinedly, Rin rushed into the next costume store she saw, browsing through their items. Presumably out of her bad mood, Miku held out a cat costume and laughed. "Buy this!"

A closer inspection of the outfit claimed that it was just a one-piece, swimsuit type thing with ears and a tail. "I'm going to a party, not posing for the cover of _Playboy_," she argued. "Now, c'mon! I wanna find something before it gets dark."

After a little more shopping, Rin settled on a Little Red Riding Hood costume. Not original, but probably the best she could do on short notice. Miku already had a costume at her house (not telling what it was, mind you), so they were ready to leave.

The bus ride back home was filled with more quiet, and Rin was ready to pull out her hair. This just _wasn't _Miku.

Finally, they got back to Rin's house. She opened the door to see Len wasn't home, which was good. Miku could tell her whatever it was that she needed to without interruption.

Making their way up to the blonde's room, she threw her costume on her vanity and sat down on the bed, slightly bouncing and patting the area next to her. "Sit."

Hesitantly, she did as she was told and took a deep breath. Rin noticed her hand were shaking, and covered one with her own. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" A nod. "And that I'll still love you and you'll still be my best friend, no matter what?" Another nod, slower this time. "Okay, good."

"A-Alright." Steeling herself, Miku faced Rin. "I'm sorta seeing someone."

Rin rose a brow, wondering how this could be a bad thing. "That's great!" she enthused. Miku stilled looked put out. "...Isn't it? Is he treating you badly? Miku, I—"

"No, no, no," she eased. "That's not it at all. It's just... This person is so amazing, but..."

"But what?"

"It's not someone people would expect me to be with."

Rin was still confused. She wished her friend would stop speaking in riddles. "So? What's his deal? Druggie? Alcoholic? Too old for you? Too _young_? Or his he just, like, a bad kid?"

"He's not a _he_ at all."

_Oh_.

Silence encompassed the room, and Miku took her friend not responding harshly. For the second time, tears threatened to fall and she ripped her hands away from Rin. "I-I'm sorry! I know, it bad, but—"

"Oh, Miku," Rin said softly, taking the girl's hand back. "There's _nothing _wrong with you. At all. It's different, sure, but when has that ever stopped you before? This whole thing is completely fine. I'll admit it, I was shocked at first, but that's okay. Everything will be okay."

Chocking on another sob, Miku reached out to hug her friend, and Rin returned it, rubbing her back soothingly until she stopped crying.

"Th-Thank you, Rin," she sniffled, grabbing a tissue and blotting at her eyes.

"Nothing to thank," Rin said with a smile. "But when do I get to meet her? Oh, do I know her?"

Miku shook her head. "No, I don't think you do. She moved here last summer. You know how I was working as a life guard at the beach?" Rin nodded. "Well, that's how I met her."

Rin winked. "Sounds romantic."

Her friend blushed. "Oh, shut up. God knows who _you're _going to end up with, with Len watching over you like a hawk. Talk about overprotective."

"Hey, now, he's just looking out for me! And I'm sure I'll find someone just fine!" she huffed, crossing her arms. "Anyway, I'm glad you told me, Miku."

Miku smiled happily. "Yeah. Her name's Luka, and she's coming to Kaito's party with me. So you can meet her there."

"Sounds good to me!"

After that, the two girls simply did what any other girls would do. They called Miku's parents and requested that she sleep over, and they had a slumber-party with cheesy movies and junk food. They didn't really sleep that much (school would kill them tomorrow), but it was fine with them.

They got their best friend back.

–

**A/N : Yeah... No Gakupo in this? Gasp! Well, I guess I just wanted to get the whole Miku/Luka thing official. Gakurin coming soon.**

**Review Responses:**

**Hannah: ...I misspelled Luk_a_ in my last response! D: I promise I won't genderbend her into a Luke! Maybe there wasn't a lot of Miku/Luka in this, just a little about their relationship, but wait for the party -winks-. Yep, I decided that Rin needs to be a klutz, like me, because that results in all kinds of awkward and suggestive situations. And expect more long showers by Kamui sensi, just because he can and I feel like having him naked more.**

**PinkShirt'dFairy: You're welcome for updating, thanks for reviewing! Yep, teacher Gaku does seem pretty damn hot -drools-. And him and Rin are adorable :P**

**Remember, faithful readers, reviews make me update fater.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I get home today, log onto my e-mail, and I see NINE story notifications from this! You guys rock my socks.**

–

Chapter 5:

Needless to say, Rin was dead tired the next day at school. A coffee this morning at gotten her through her first two periods, then she held out until lunch, a chocolate sugared her up for her next class. But now, last period (_Physics_, for God's sake!) she was nodding off.

Eyes closing for just a moment, her head lolled forward... Snap! The sound of a student's pencil snapping jolted Rin back to attention and she blearily tried to focus on whatever Kamui Sensi was writing on the board.

But surly she wouldn't miss anything too important if she nodded off for just a _minute_...

She folded her arms, her head facing toward the side, out the window. It was cloudy, partially dark, the perfect time to just sleep and do nothing.

"...amine...Kag..._Kagamine_!" Rin jumped up in time to see her teacher standing in front of her, arms crossed and blue eyes looking accusing. "Maybe if you didn't take my class as nap time, your grade would be improving." That was harsh. Rin blushed, looking at her desk, murmuring apologizes.

The man sighed, handing her a pink DT notice, causing the blonde to moan. "I expect you to be awake and present," he said before turning around to keep teaching.

Well, this was just _perfect_. Maybe that sleep over with Miku wasn't the greatest idea Rin ever had.

–

After class, Rin was grumbling to herself about how unfair it was that she was caught sleeping _once_ and she had to stay for a detention. She was at her locker when Len caught up to her, asking if she was ready to leave.

"No," she sighed. "I got detention. Might as well serve it today, right?" Len frowned but nodded. "Um. What room is it in again?"

"I'll take you there," he said. "Come on." She walked by his side, lacing her arm through his and asking him how his day was. She started droning him out when he spoke about the upcoming Science Fair, though. _He would, the nerd._

When they stopped, Rin glared up at the room number. "Hey! I was just here!" she exclaimed. "This is my Physics room. And I thought it'd be bad being here once a day." Anything to do with Science, Rin concluded, was evil and deserved to be stamped out. Len laughed, ruffling his sister's hair before walking down the hall, getting to go home and watch TV or play video games. _Knowing Len, he'll probably be doing homework, though_.

Rin took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders and ready to face her (death) sentence. Okay, maybe she was being a little over dramatic, but who really wanted to spend the night before a party in school?

–

It was a slow detention day, Gakupo noticed. Very slow. No one was in the room he was supposed to be supervising. _Must be in preparations of that party I've been hearing about._ He was actually ready to leave, thinking that no one was going to show up when none other than Kagamine Rin entered the room.

She looked around blankly. "Am I in the right room?" she asked.

Any other day, she could have served. But _no _she had to pick the day Gakupo was working! Not letting his feelings show, he nodded, returning his focus to whatever papers he had to be correcting.

Damn it all, he couldn't concentrate. She had picked a seat in the front, sitting up near him. _Ignore it_.

However, he was correcting her paper at the moment and she had written... something... down that he just couldn't quite understand.

"Kagamine, come here for a minute?" Hopping up (probably because she had nothing better to do), she walked up behind him, standing so close he could feel the heat radiating off her body.

"What's up?" she asked, leaning forward, causing her breath to tickle his ear and making him shiver.

He pointed to her paper. "What on earth are you trying to do here?" he asked.

She gave him a confused stare. "I was finding the equation to the mass."

"And you did good. Except we were looking for the momentum, not the mass."

He heard her palm slap her forehead and she grumbled something about the _evils of science_ before directing him. "Alright, alright, I'm a little rusty." She was still standing way too close, and every word she said caused her breasts to brush up against his arm. He faced the other way, hiding his face, which was surly red.

_Does you even know what you're doing?_

She was making him act... Not like a teacher should toward a student. Not at all. She shouldn't be this enticing and seductive, and he shouldn't be so easy.

"Aha, no. Not really," she admitted. Gakupo wasn't even aware he had spoken aloud. "But I guess that's what I get for sleeping in class, right?" She sounded bitter.

"Very true. If you paid attention—"

"I still wouldn't get it," she interrupted. "Maybe I should, I don't know, move down a level?"

He shook his head. "Only if you want to repeat this course next year."

The scowl on her pretty face told him his answer. "I know it's a lot to ask, and you're probably busy, but can we schedule another study session?"

Gakupo thought it over. Did he trust himself to be alone with her, with this stupid attraction? No. He barely trusted himself today, when she was sleeping, using her arms as a pillow. She looked so serene, a wisp of hair falling in her face. He had wanted to move it for her, caress her cheek, not wake her up.

"How's tomorrow?" he asked.

She blushed. "I'm, er, busy."

"Let me guess. A party?" he smirked at her surprised look. "Is this party more important than your grade?"

Rin bit her lip in a way Gakupo found almost _teasing. _"D-Don't get me wrong, Kamui Sensi, I do want to bring it up, but..." she trailed off, obviously looking for some sort of excuse. Shaking her head, she said, "Can't we try a different day? Like Sunday?"

"The library is close on Sundays." Shouldn't she know that?

"Oh." Apparently not. "Well we can always do it somewhere else, right? H-How about your house?"

His house. His own private quarters where it was easy for two people to get intimate, where no one could interrupt his despicable train of thoughts towards this girl.

Finally, he sighed. "Alright."

–

He changed his mind.

There was no way in Hell he could do it. He wasn't even sure he could stand to be in the same room as her anymore without his thoughts taking a dishonorable turn.

So, Gakupo decided, he would have to quit.

He couldn't risk anyone ever finding out about his feelings. He could just quit, get out of Samasetto, and get a new job, far away of Rin Kagamine.

It sounded simple enough, but, for some reason, he wondered if she would miss him.

–

**A/N : Gaku? You're quitting? **

**Review Responses:**

**Just Another Asian: I'll keep updating if you keep reviewing :P. I'm glad you think this is interesting and not too overrated. Gakurin is made of awesome, I agree.**

**Hannah: Don't worry, Gaku has returned. Halloween partied are great, and I was the same thing that Len is going to be last year. I love Miku, and I figured that the whole coming out thing would be hard, even if it was only to her best friend. ** **And, yes, you are an amazing reader/reviewer, keep it up!**

**Renahh chen: Miku/Luka is great. Expect some interactions between them soon! Their my absolute favorite Yuri pairing. And I update fast because of people who tell me they like my story :D**

**Reviews are love.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Is in definite mood for GakuRin.**

–

Chapter 6:

The next day at school, Rin was somewhat glad she didn't have her Physics block. It would only stress her out, and she wanted to feel... not so stressed out for the party tonight.

Unfortunately, her last period today was gym. On the bright side, it was her only class with Miku.

"You excited for the party tonight?" she asked her over the badminton net, clumsily readying her racket. _I should have done yoga_.

Miku nodded before serving a perfect shot, causing Rin to run backwards in an attempt to save the birdie. Of course, she missed. "You could at least _pretend _to suck as much as me," Rin commented. "Is Luka going with you?"

Her friend blushed before looking around, as if checking to see if anyone was listening. After her assessment, she answered, "Yeah. I can't wait for you to meet her, Rin. You'll love her. She's super nice and funny and _so _pretty."

"Careful, you might make me fall for her," Rin teased, causing the teal-haired girl to giggle.

"I somehow doubt that, but I'll see if she has a brother."

"Damn straight you will."

Their joking was interrupted when two girls walked by their station, talking loudly. "Did you hear?" one of them said. "That cute science teacher is gonna quit. You know, the young one with the purple hair?"

"Seriously?" the second girl replied. "_I _heard he was getting fired. That he punched the principal!"

A shake of the head from the first girl. "No. Someone told me that he was in love with a student—a _male_ student."

Somewhere from the station next to them, yet another gossiper wanted to be involved. "Nuh-uh. He's getting married to some American chick who's making him move to the States with her."

The rest of their conversation was drowned out as Miku turned to face Rin again. "Huh. I never pegged Kamui as a quitter. Thought he'd at least stand the abuse of a few more giggling teenage girls before he got out of here."

Kamui Sensi was leaving...?

The thought spiked an unexpected (and unwelcome) feeling of dread through Rin's stomach for some indeterminable reason. It wasn't like they were necessarily close, but were any of those rumors real? Or was it something else?

A strange premonition made Rin feel like it was _her _fault, which was crazy. She wasn't the best student, but her failing grade wouldn't send him running.

So what would?

–

A few hours later, Rin stood in front of her brother, frowning at his "costume."

"What?" he asked, his sister's intense gaze making him blush.

She sighed, rubbing her palm on her forehead, causing her red hood to fall off her head. "It's a _costume _party, Len. You can't go as yourself! I didn't think you were serious the other day." He just shrugged and she resisted the urge to hit him.

"Well, it's too late now," he argued, regretting that when a smile graced his twin's face.

Shaking her head, she reached for her brother's hand, dragging him up the stairs with hair. So what if they were a little late? There was no way Len was going as, well, _Len_.

–

Eventually, the twins arrived at the party, Little Red Riding Hood and a vampire made of plastic fangs and a makeshift black cape with red paint on his face. Len felt a little ridiculous, but Rin seemed happy enough, so he sucked it up.

The party was already at full swing by the time they got there, and Rin quickly lost Len in the crowd. Probably to a girl or two, actually. Maybe a guy. _What a shota_.

Rin, however, figured he could very well take care of himself. She had a mission to find Miku and this mysterious Luka (and maybe a hot older brother... she's kidding). For about the millionth time in her life, Rin cursed her shortness as people bumped into and tripped over her small form in the hot, crowded room.

Soon, she found a chain. She climbed up determinedly, searching over heads and looking for teal hair. It wasn't hard to find it, and Rin was happy her best friend had such unique hair color.

Making note that Mike was next to a cooler, Rin hopped off the chair and did her best to run toward that direction with bodies crashing into her and music blaring in her ears.

When she got close, she noted the girl Miku was standing with. She was even taller than Miku, with pink hair. Her face was hidden by heavy, white make up, but from what Rin could say, Miku was right about her being pretyy. Both of them were dressed as geishas.

"Miku!" Rin called out, sidling up next to her friend.

She smiled at her. "Hey, Rin."

Turning to the other girl there, Rin stuck out her hand toward the pink-haired girl. The girl took her hand, shaking it. "Luka, this is Rin, my best friend. Rin, this is Luka, my..." she trailed off, and Rin looked up at Luka, hoping that she could clarify whatever their relationship was.

"Her girlfriend," she finished for her, grinning and Rin before drawing a hand away to grab at Miku's. "I've heard a lot about you, Rin."

"Miku's quite the talker." Rin smirked at said girl. "She wouldn't stop talking about you the other night.

"Oh, really?"

Miku moved so she was between them, cheeks pinked. "A-Alright, alright. We get it. I'm a chatterbox. Anyone wanna drink?"

The offer was probably just a distraction, but Rin's face lit up. "Like, alcohol?" she asked excitedly. She never got drunk before, as her parents didn't keep any of that in the house. Might as well take a chance here.

Luka nodded, then pointed to a nearby table where a senior girl with short brown hair was pouring shots(as well as consuming them) into little plastic cups.

Practically shaking with anxiousness, Rin walked over and grasped on, throwing it back with a tilt of her head. She swallowed quickly, coughing and making a face while tears welled up in her eyes. The girl at the table laughed.

"Ugh." Rin stared at the now empty cup. "Is it supposed to _burn _like that?"

"Freshie?" the girl asked instead of answering her. Rin nodded, and she continued. "I figured. I'm Meiko, and it only burns until you can't feel it anymore."

Because _that _made sense.

Rin shrugged though, taking yet another shot and wincing. She waved over Miku and Luka, who declined the drinks, instead asking Rin if she wanted to dance with them.

Who was she to refuse?

–

A few songs later, Rin declared herself effectively buzzed and pulled herself from the couple when a slow song came on. Might as well look for Len.

She found her chair, standing on it once again, this time looking for a head of blonde and the gleam of vampire teeth. He found her first, though.

Someone grabbed onto her waist, hefting her off the chair. Rin was scared for a moment, until her eyes locked with a similar blue. "Len! I was just looking for you."

"M-Me, too, Rinny," he slurred. Hm. _Rinny_. He hasn't called her that since they stopped sharing a bed.

"Are you drunk, Len?" she asked, trying to get a good look at his—noticeably bloodshot—eyes. "I thought you said only losers did that."

Instead of retorting, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her up the stairs and into a lavished bedroom. On the walls, there was a picture a boy with blue hair. Must be Kaito.

"Rinny?" She looked up to see her brother standing not an inch away. "L-Love you." The words were jumbled, but she understood. They made her nervous, though.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she backed up a step. "Len, I think you've had too much to drink," she said warily. It made her nervous to admit she was almost scared of her brother.

He mumbled something else, stepping forward. Rin stepped back, asking him to repeat what he said. Instead, he leaned down quick, kissing her straight on the mouth.

–

Gakupo groaned, looking at the clock, and then down the street where excessive lights and music was playing. 11 P.M. and still going strong.

He most likely wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

Sighing, he rolled out of bed, dressing with a jacket. He wanted to go on a walk, calm his nerves a little and clear his head.

The first thought that hit him was that it was extremely cold outside, but that didn't stop him. He turned and walked in the opposite direction where there would no doubt be trouble soon. He knew what kind of things went on at parties like that, after all.

For some reason, he hoped Kagamine Rin didn't go. Maybe she was talking about a totally different party the other day.

Would she be mad at him when she found out that he wouldn't make their tutoring session? He was supposed to pick her up Sunday. Would he have to go anyway, tell her that he wasn't going to see her anymore? Or did she already know?

If she did, was she upset about it?

He scoffed. Of course not. Losing a teacher wasn't anything too bad for her. Probably happened a few times here and there. She wouldn't care.

Shaking his head, he tried to make his mind blank, probably not expecting what kind of problems he would soon run into.

–

**A/N : -hides from angry readers- I warned you there would be minor Rin/Len! Will be over with soon, trust me. It was necessary for this story to continue! But, hey, betcha weren't expecting _that_.**

**I'm seriously hoping I didn't lose any of you guys.**

**Review Responses:**

**Mizuki Kagamine: Well, we'll see if Kamui goes through with it. And nope, he didn't kiss her (yet)... but someone else did. And yeah, it's a slow development, because it's against the rules and Gakupo could be arrested... so he's just a bit hesitant. **

**PinkShirt'dFairy: Lol, Rin had Gaku wrapped around her little finger and doesn't even know it ;). More Gaku adorableness ahead!**

**Hannah: You're welcome! Thanks for reviewing anyway, even if you didn't say a lot :P. Ha, small world, I'm supposed to be doing hw right now, too.**

**Renahh chen: Will Rin be upset? Yes, yes she will. Because she's the firecracker we all know and love. And let's hope Gaku doesn't leave /3**

**Reviews make happy orange/eggplant babies.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : "Everyone all neat and pretty? Then on with the show!"**

–

Chapter 7:

"C-Can I have on of those?" Rin asked Meiko, pointing at the flask in her hand. The older girl looked her up and down, noticing her tearful eyes and shaking demeanor that had nothing to do with the alcohol.

"Sure," she said slowly, handing her the silver container. Rin smiled in thanks, turning and heading out the door, promising the brown-haired that she'd return it to her soon.

Everything was so messed up.

This was her first party! It was supposed to be fun and ridiculous and she should be laughing with Miku and possibly some cute guy she met there, not crying over her brother stealing her first kiss.

_Oh, God_. How could Len do that to her? _Why_? She loved her twin, she did, but, as of now, she didn't want anything to do with him. Was it a reaction to the alcohol? Or... or something else entirely...?

Maybe she shouldn't think about it too much.

She stopped on a small bridge, staring into the black water. She found herself wishing she could see her reflection, maybe fix her appearance. A cold wind brushed through, and she shivered, pulling her red cloak tighter around her. _A jacket would be nice, too_.

At least no one was around. It was too cold, and rather late. No one could see her break down.

Where could she go tonight? Certainly not back home—she wouldn't be able to face Len, not at all. Miku's? No. She didn't want to ruin her best friends night over this. Miku was much to happy at the moment, dancing with her girlfriend and probably oblivious to the fact that Rin was no longer there. A hotel? With what money?

Sighing, she turned herself around so that the railing was pressing against her back, unscrewing the flask and taking a large gulp. It still stung, though less considerably, but it warmed her belly from the frigid air, if nothing else.

Rin slid down so that she was sitting on the ground, still leaning against the siding. Closing her eyes, she took another sip and tilted her head back, closing her eyes. Her head hurt, and so did her heart and her feet weren't feeling too hot, either, after that long walk.

A bout of jealousy welled up in her chest as she thought about all her schoolmates having fun. About _Len _possibly having fun after she pushed him off her and bolted out the door.

She looked around, seeing no form of life. It was okay to cry now. So, she closed her eyes and did just that.

–

Gakupo shivered against the cold night. He could only barely hear the blaring of music now, which made him feel a little better. In the distance, he saw the little bridge where he always found himself when he needed to think and be by himself.

It seemed a good a time as any to go there now.

He didn't notice the other body there until he was standing next to it. A red cloak covered the figure, but he could tell—_she, _definitely a she—was crying. Her shoulder were shaking and quiet gasps came from her every few seconds. Clutched in one hand was a flask, presumably filled with alcohol, which seemed ridiculous because she couldn't be an adult.

"Are you alright?" he asked, kneeling down on the ground next to her and putting a hand on her back. Her head shot up, and he winced when it hit the railing behind her, though the girl beneath the hood didn't seem to notice.

"K-Kamui Sensi?" the girl asked, and Gakupo no longer had to wonder who it was, even before she took her hood down. "W-What...are you doing here?" Her voice was shaky, and she hiccuped.

"Kagamine," he said instead of answering her question, leaning back on his hunches. What on earth was she doing in the middle of town, all alone, on Halloween night, _crying_? Didn't she realize how dangerous that was?

Rin nodded, blonde hair covering her eyes. "Yeah. It's me."

He made a move toward the silver flask, but she pulled it away, looking at him with anger. "That's illegal," he stated, which only caused her to glare harder.

"I know. I don't care." She cradled it closer to her, as if protecting it. "I need it right now."

"Kagamine—"

"Why are you quitting?" she asked suddenly, looking up at him with bleary eyes.

He scratched his head. "Just... looking for better job opprotunities."

"Liar."

His eyes widened. How did she catch that?

"I feel like it's my fault. I feel like... you hate me for some reason. You never look directly at me, and, if I'm right, you even go out of your way to _avoid _me." She stared off behind him, down the street. "I know I'm not the most pleasant person in the world, but all this seems a little unprofessional, don't you think?" He didn't say anything. "Ah, so it _is_ my fault." She leaned her head back, pale face almost glowing in the moonlight at her tear-streaked cheeks.

Yes, she was definitely drunk. "Kagamine—"

"But I don't know what your problem is!" Rin stood knowing, standing over him with hands on her hips. "I never did anything bad to you! Do I just creep you out? 'Cause I'm not the only girl who stares at you, and you know it. _Every _girl in my class has some sort of crush on you. But, hey, according to the rumors, you wouldn't go for them."

Rumors?

"I bet my grade would be better if you actually helped me in the beginning of the year," she stated, and he winced. She opened her mouth again, but he stood, leaning over her this time.

"Kagamine, why are you here? Drinking? Crying? Did something happen?" he asked, if only to interrupt her rant. It worked, and she looked away, over into the water reverently.

"I must look terrible," she said quietly, then sighed. "I went to a party tonight. And it was fun at first. I mean, I met my best friend's girlfriend—she's gay, but I don't mind—and got to try alcohol and dance and just have fun." The small girl looked even tinier at the moment. "But I went with my twin, and I lost him at first, but that was okay because I could look after myself. You probably don't know him, he's a nerd and skipped a grade. B-But, I guess he was drinking, because he found me and took me upstairs..."

She trailed off, but Gakupo found that he wanted to hear the rest of the story. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he told her to continue.

Rin frowned at him. "Why should I? I don't know you all too well, and you're nothing but a teacher to me." That hurt him more than it should. "Actually, you're not even my teacher anymore." She looked sad for a moment, then looked up at him. "Y-You're not really gonna quit, are you?"

His jaw locked. "I... don't know."

"I don't want you to go. I know that it's weird, and not natural, but it makes me sad to think I might not see you again."

Gakupo's whole body flushed at the prospect of her caring about him. _It's probably the alcohol talking_. "Kagamine, what happened next?" he asked gently.

"He...He started calling me by my old nickname he gave me when we were little. He hasn't called me it in a while, so it was odd. Then, he told me he loved me and... he kissed me."

_Kissed her_? Her brother did that?

"A-And I don't know what to think, or what to feel. It's wrong, and I don't know why he would ever do that because he always takes care of me and I know I can't go home tonight, and I don't have any money and-and-and—" she cut herself off, dropping her face into her hands.

Gakupo was surprised that she'd share this much with him. That he wanted to share _something _with her in return. Reaching out, he grabbed her, pulling him into his chest and letting her cry against his chest. She was so small, and she fit perfectly in his arms, against his tall frame.

She didn't respond at first, just froze under his touch. Soon, though, her own arms reached up and encircled him, making him come even closer to her.

"It's alright," he whispered, leaning down so that he could be near her ear. He felt her shiver. "I have somewhere you can stay tonight."

Rin just clutched him harder, burying her face into his chest.

–

**A/N : GakuRin to an almost sickly sweet degree? Yes, yes it is. I figure you guys deserve it for the last chapter.**

**Review Responses:**

**Hannah: The gossipers make me happy, because those same kind of rumors were going around about one of my teachers one time and I cracked up about them, they were so ridiculous. I love Luka (not with Gaku, I feel you there). I figure she'd be the one who made Miku comfortable with her sexuality, probably more experienced. Teen drinkers are slightly stupid, but, hey, it happens. Your sarcasm made me laugh, and I'm glad you actually like that last chapter, can't wait to hear what you say about this one!**

**Renahh chen: I knew people would be displeased, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I kind of picture Drunk!Len like Spice!Len. -shot- He would in THAT song.**

**Reno's Demon: A lot of people seem to like GakuRin, which surprised me because I didn't see a lot of fanfiction about them. I think they're awesome, as are the other vocaloid guys -drools-.**

**Reviews make me smile.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : -Drum roll- And now... the sleepover.**

–

Chapter 8:

Why on _earth _did Rin insist to keep touching Gakupo's hair?

They were walking back to his house now, the alcohol just hitting her at full affect. All at once, she began tripping over her words and her own too feet. At one point, she noticed his hair, and had started twirling it around her fingers.

"Your hair's so pretty, Kamui Sensei!" she'd exclaimed, and he'd scowled. He was a man. His hair was not supposed to be _pretty_.

"Thanks," he said sourly. He was also surprised by her prosperity to talk. It didn't matter what it was, she seemed to always have a topic ready. Between her parents, her brother, her best friend's coming out of the closet, and some sort of heavy machinery she was trying to convince him she had at her house, Gakupo was sure she could go on for hours. She began talking about how she used to sleepwalk when they grew close to his home.

Finally, they reached his house, and she quieted down. She stayed silent as he unlocked his door, motioning for her to follow him inside where he met his first predicament.

He didn't have a guest bedroom.

His house was small, and that was okay since he lived by himself. It was one floor with a master bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, living room, and an extra room that he used for storage.

Maybe he should just give her money for a hotel...

But Kagamine was already situating herself on his couch.

Bouncing slightly, she said, "I'll sleep here, you can take your own bed." He was about to argue—she was the guest, after all, and she should have a bed—but she added, "It's really fine."

"Alright." He went into his bedroom, grabbing her one of his shirts. He'd seen the dress she had on, and was pretty sure she couldn't sleep comfortably in it.

Walking back out to the living room, he gave it to her and she emptied her dress pocket of her cell phone, which she placed on the coffee table before heading to his bathroom to change. Once she was gone, he sat down, trying to think.

Weeks of avoiding her, and he invites her to stay the night? Sighing, he dropped his face into his hands. He, apparently, was not the man with the plan. Nothing to do with this girl ever turned out the way he hoped.

"Kamui Sensei?" He hopped up off the couch, turning to face the girl. The shirt he had given her was huge on her small frame, falling to just above her knees. At least she was covered, even if one of the shoulders were slipping off and down her arm.

He set up blankets for her, and she sat down on the couch as he stood next to her awkwardly.

"Well... goodnight," he announced, ready to head off to bed.

"Wait." Kagamine scrambled up, so that she was standing on the couch, about eye level to him. She flung her arms around his neck clumsily. "Thank you," she whispered, and he shivered. She pulled back the slightest bit, blue meeting blue.

Was he leaning forward? Or was she? Gakupo wasn't completely sure, but his thoughts were in a haze as their lips grew closer, lids sliding shut...

Then, suddenly, her eyes shot open and she literally jumped off the couch and bolted to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Through the walls, he could hear her empty the contents of her stomach.

_Thank God for the youth's low alcohol tolerance_.

He rubbed a hand down his face, thinking about what almost just happened. So many complications could have just been made...

Shaking his head, he walked down the hall to help her get ready for bed.

–

Teeth brushed and herself cleaned up, Kagamine had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Gakupo smiled reverently, brushing a strand of hair away from her face before jerking it back towards him.

He really needed to get a hold of himself.

Now in the safety of his own room, he stripped off his shirt and changed into sweatpants, going into bed wondering if she was going to be there in the morning.

–

_Soft... warm_... Those were Gakupo's first thoughts as he started waking up the next day. Eyes still closed, he reveled in the knowledge that this was the best he'd slept in _months_. However, as the events of last night crept up on him, they shot open.

The first thing he saw was a pair of closed lids and blonde lashes. When had she snuck into his bed? Why? That wasn't important, he realized. He just needed to get out of here fast.

Which obviously wasn't going to happen. He and Kagamine's legs were tangled in a mess of limbs, her right one almost up to his hip. She had one arm thrown across his chest and one hand gripping his hair, which was out of his traditional ponytail. His own arm was around her waist, trapped between it and her arm.

So. How was he supposed to get out of this mess?

He'd admit it was quite comfortable, but highly inappropriate. If she wanted the bed so much, she could have asked!

Suddenly, a song from the next room started playing, confusing Gakupo. However, it was waking up the girl in his arms.

Quickly feigning sleep, he waited for what was to come next.

–

_Mmmm..._ Slowly, Rin opened her eyes to see none other than her Physics teacher. In her bed. Sleeping.

What?

Bit and pieces of last night hit her like a ton of bricks. Len kissing her. Her not wanting to go home. Gakupo inviting her to stay, and her falling asleep on his couch...

_Oh, no_. When her and Len first got their rooms separated, she used to sneak into his in the middle of the night, missing the warmth and comfort of having another her person with her. That old habit had to come back _now_?

The ringing of her cell phone notified her that she needed to get up and out before Kamui Sensei awoke, but that could be hard, considering they were locked in some sort of embrace.

Blushing, she disentangled herself from him as sneakily as she could. She managed it without waking him up, and she was proud of herself for a moment before running out into the living room to check her phone.

She missed the call, and also had four texts and two other missed calls besides the one she had been so close to getting.

Two texts from Miku. _Your brother is looking for you_ and _Where are you? Why'd you ditch?_

A text from Len. _Ihwgnewiugn_. Alright, an obvious drunk text from last night. Another one from this morning. _Rin, why didn't you come home last night? Call me!_

Her two missed calls had been from Len, and her latest one from... her parents? Why would they be calling her?

Worried, she quickly ran to the bathroom to change before returning to Gakupo's room, who was still miraculously asleep. Smiling to herself, she realized he looked pretty good in the morning with his hair everywhere. It also helped that he was shirtless.

She leaned over the side of the bed, smoothing the bangs from his forehead and pressing a soft kiss there. "Thank you... Gakupo," she whispered before heading back to her house.

–

When Rin left his house, Gakupo sat up, reasonably confused and blushing, not quite knowing _what _just happened or what to make of it.

He could talk to her tomorrow, he reasoned, during their study session.

For now, he could bask.

–

**A/N: Sleepwalking. Not fun. I'm also a super cuddler, and when you put the two together, you get a whole lot of awkward situations.**

**Review Responses:**

**PinkShirt'dFairy: I knew I'd give it to someone! This was also another fluffy chapter. Keep reviewing!**

**Hannah: I know, Gaku isn't the master of plans, but that makes it interesting. And the Sensei, thing, well, I'm not japanese, so I wasn't sure. Thanks for correcting me! And YES! Write some GakuRin! The word must be spread! Thanks for the reivew!**

**Mizuki Kagamine: As long as you gave me credit, it's fine. Next time, ask first, though, please! Anyway, I'm pretty flattered, actually! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Little Green Lime: That's the point! I'm trying to spread the GakuRin fever. Keep up reviewing!**

**Reviews = Happy SinnersLikeUs = more frequent updates.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : So, anybody ever see the Onii Yuukai PV by Rin, Luka, Miku, and Kaito?**

**-is scarred for life-**

–

Chapter 9:

Rin was miserable by the time she arrived to her house. The sun seemed too bright and people too loud. Her head was throbbing and all she wanted to do was go back to sleep and remember every single detail from last night that brought her into Kamui Sensei's bed.

_So this is what a hang over is like_. If she was this bad off, she wondered how everyone else from the part was feeling.

She had half a mind to turn around and walk to Miku's when she saw her parents' car in the driveway. Did they really have to come back _today_, of all days? When she was nursing a hang over and desperately trying to avoid her brother?

Apparently.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her front door as quietly as possible, planning on sneaking to her room when she noticed Len passed out on the couch. He didn't even make it upstairs? She shook her head, tip toeing toward the stairs only to find her mother at the top, glaring down at her.

"Kagamine Rin," she said condescendingly. "Where were you last night?"

_Crap!_

"I... slept out." There. That wasn't a lie.

Her mother wasn't pleased, though. "Without your father and my permission?"

Rin rolled her eyes. "And how, exactly, was I supposed to get a hold of you?" She was way to cranky and tired for this.

The older blonde woman blocked her as she tried to scoot past. "Young lady, I come home last night to find your brother asleep on the porch—" So he hadn't even made it inside the _house_ "—smelling like booze and only God knows what else! And then you show up back here at nearly one in the afternoon—" It was that late already? "—and you expect me to believe that you were only at a friend's? Dressed like that? Your eyes are still bloodshot!"

Rin looked down at her attire a little late to realize she was still in her Red Riding Hood costume, with a skirt probably too short for her mother's approval. "Look, Mom," she said. "I'm sorry if you don't believe me. I would've been home if I knew you were coming back today." Maybe, at least. "But I'm really tired. Can we talk about this later?"

The woman huffed, but eventually nodded, letting her daughter slip by and into her bedroom, stripping out of her costume and into her "comfys," as she famously dubbed them—her cotton shorts and a sweatshirt with maybe a million holes in it.

Flopping onto her bed, she tried to ignore the throbbing in her skull, which seemed to be focused behind her eyes, and instead tried to think of how comfortable she was when she woke up this morning, trying to get a hold of that feeling again.

With a final sigh, she promptly fell back asleep.

–

She awoke three hours later to her cell phone ringing. _Again_.

"Hello?" she answered groggily. There was gunk in her eyes and her throat felt like she swallowed sandpaper, but, thankfully, her headache was gone.

_"Rin!" _The girlish shriek made the blue-eyes girl hold the phone away from her ear for a minute. _"Where did you go last night? I thought that you ran off with some guy_." She laughed. Obviously, Miku hadn't been drinking.

_Closer than you think_. "It's a long story," she sighed. "And why on _earth _are you yelling?"

Static played on the other line for a minute. _"I'm not?" _It sounded like a question. She started to say something, but a familiar voice called out to Miku in the background. Miku shushed whoever it was, telling her that she was talking to Rin.

"Miku?"

_"Mmm-hmm?"_

"Is that... Did Luka spend the night?" she asked suggestively, wagging her eyebrows even though she knew her friend couldn't see.

_"Wh-What? No! ...Okay, yes. But—"_

A knock on Rin's door rang through the room. Rin groaned. "Miku, I have to go. My parents actually came home this morning, and... well, you know."

_"Yeah. Alright, I'll see you Monday!" _She still sounded way too cheery, but Rin said her goodbyes and hung up.

"Come in," she called out to whoever was at her door. It opened and Len stepped inside.

Rin automatically, sat up straighter, tense and alert. _That _was one definite thing that she remembered from last night. He kissed her. Not in a brotherly way—a way a lover would.

"L-Len?"

He nodded, sitting next to her on the bed easily, not seeming to notice as she scooted away. "Some party last night, huh?" he asked with a grin. "To be honest, I barely remember anything. I remember looking for you before I left, though. Where did you go? You had me worried sick." He leaned forward, arms open for a hug, but she moved backwards. "...What's wrong?" he asked. Rin always hugged him. It didn't matter even if she was just leaving for class—she loved physical contact and embraces.

"It's—You really don't remember anything?" He shook his head, looking honestly confused. She sighed. "Then you don't need to know. It's... It's nothing." She tried to give him a reassuring smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Rin, I know you better than anybody. I'm your twin!" She nodded, looking away. "Which means I can tell you're not being honest. Did I... Hurt you or something?" She shook her head. No. Not physically. "Then what?"

She bit her lip, internally debating. Should she tell him? Yes. He deserved to know. But she knew that it would hurt him, and, even after all this, she still loved her brother. "You were drunk, Len," she explained. "You shouldn't need to worry about it."

He frowned. "If you say so." There was a silence that followed, until, "I love you, Rinny."

Rin froze up, getting scared. _Rinny_. Before anything could happen, her parents walked in, looking upon their children with clear disappointment written in their features.

"We need to talk."

–

Needless to say, the twins were grounded. For an indeterminable amount of time. To make things worse, their parents decided they needed to be more disciplinary of their "unruly" children and now one of them would work nights, the other days. So one would _always _be home.

They'd wanted to go out to dinner the next night, but Rin had explained her tutoring issue, leading to her confession about her failing grade, which had gotten her cell phone taken away.

Now, she was laying back in bed, determined to sleep off the rest of the alcohol before questioning Kamui Sensei tomorrow at their study session. Nodding to herself, she closed her eyes, ready to escape this world and go somewhere easier.

–

Gakupo wasn't doing much better.

That day, he had called the school to tell them he was, in fact, _not _quitting after all. They were confused, but accepting it. After all, they didn't exactly have another freshman Physics teacher on hand.

Later, he had acknowledged that Rin had forgotten the flask she brought that night, as well as the white bow she always kept in her hair. He doubted she noticed it yet, with the inevitable hangover she must have. He'd just give it to her tomorrow.

Tomorrow...

His face flushed automatically. The more that he thought about it, the more he realized that he hadn't minded at all when he woke up tangled with Kagamine. He had _enjoyed _it. Could, perhaps, live to do it more often...

Shaking his head, he tried to clear his thoughts. All this was just bad news. Bad news that he was inviting back into his house.

But Kamui Gakupo was _not _a quitter. Sure, he'd thought about it, but he knew he could beat this obsession. He was determined and calm and, hell, he'd taken warrior training for years. He was self-disciplinary and quite confident he could take on anything.

That included a tiny, fourteen-year-old girl he was infatuated with.

And, tomorrow, he assured himself, would just prove it.

–

**A/N : Oh, the strict parents. The hung-over brother. The loud best friend. Rin has it all!**

**Review Responses:**

**Hannah: See? Fast reviews = fast updates! Anyway, I LOL'd when you called Gaku a derp, I don't know why, but I did. Awkward time in bed are awkward, and compromising positions are sure to come in later chapter. I can't wait for your GakuRin story, BTW. Keep up the reviews!**

**SparkDazzleDuez: You are quite welcome, and thank you very much! I also like Len/Rin -shot- Though GakuRin is my OTP. I'm glad I could get you into this, and I hope to hear from you in the future!**

**Madeleine-01: More drama is coming. And, with the whole waking up to see a girl in your bed, well, that's based on a true story. I sleep walk. My brother had a friend sleeping over in the guest room one night, and when we woke up we were magically in the same bed together. I screamed, he was probably scared for life. Oh, well, what're you gonna do. Anyway, hope to get more reviews from you again!**

**PinkShirt'dFairy: I... don't know how to respond to you T.T -double shot-**

**P.S: Would you guys be interested if I did a one-shot prequel to this story? It would be about how Miku and Luka met over the summer, and how their relationship developed. **

**Review and I will update as quick as I did for this chapter! :D Oh, and tell me what you think about the short-story!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : My birthday is next week :D. Ya know what would be awesome? Fan Art!**

**BTW, the Miku/Luka story is up, named _Changes and Revelations._**

–

Chapter 10:

It was official. Rin had definitely hit rock bottom.

What led her to this conclusion was that she was standing in front of her dresser, clad in only her underwear while seriously trying to find something _nice_ to wear for a stupid study session with her stupid Physics teacher who she slept with a few nights ago.

She grumbled under her breath while her face burned with mortification. Thank _God _Kamui Sensei had been asleep. If not, she would have, no doubt, spontaneously combusted.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "I'm naked," she called absentmindedly, knowing whoever was at her door wouldn't come in then.

Just as she thought, Len answered back with a flustered, "A simple 'I'm not decent' would have sufficed." Rin bit the inside of her cheek. No matter how much she tried to ignore what happened Friday at the party, she still felt nervous and awkward around her brother.

Finally deciding on an outfit, she dressed quickly before answering the door. Len gave her a once over. "Shorts? It's November."

She just shrugged. She had a sweatshirt on, so she wouldn't be that cold. Besides, she loved shorts, no matter what time of the year it was. "What did you need?" she asked.

"Just wondering when you were leaving," he said. Rin looked at her clock, noting that she still had twenty minutes and told her twin that. It was quiet after that. Len wasn't stupid; he could tell something between them was wrong. But whenever he tried to bring it up, Rin closed herself off from him.

"I still have to get ready," she lied, if only to get out of the conversation before slamming the door in his face. She sat at her vanity, wondering if she should do her hair. She decided that she'd just set her bow...

Except it wasn't there.

She glared at her mirror, as if that would bring back the missing white head piece. She never went out without it. Sure, it gave her a childish flare, but she though it looked cute. Where could it have gone?

Rin didn't need to think about that for too long.

Sighing, she figured that she could just get it back later tonight.

–

Gakupo stopped the car in front of the house he'd only ever drove by once before. Kagamine Rin's home. He was picking her up for a study session, and then they were going back to his house. To study. That's it.

He was just wondering if he should knock on the door when it flung open with Kagamine running down her porch steps towards her car. She opened the door and slid into the seat quickly, hair windblown and face slightly red. "Hi," she said breathlessly.

He was going to ask why she felt the need to run, but decided against it. He just greeted her in return, trying to ignore her heavy breathing and flushed face as he started the car again, turning it around to go to his house.

–

"So... this equations _doesn_'_t _work?"

Gakupo shook his head, scribbling something on the paper. "It does. Just not for that problem." He wrote down the correct format, then handed it back to the blonde girl on his couch. "Try it again."

She grumbled something that sounded fairly like "_This is so stupid_" under her breath, but he decided to ignore it, instead sitting back and watch her attempt concentration. Her brows were furrowed and he could see the tip of her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. After a few minutes, she handed him back the paper, in which the problem was done correctly. He smiled at her.

At that moment, he noted her bare head and the fact that he had her bow and flask in his room. He stood, telling her he would return in a moment and went to retrieve the items.

It took a few minutes to locate both objects, and when he returned, she wasn't in his living room. He was confused until he heard a clang and a swear come from his spare room.

_Don't tell me she found—_He entered the room to see Kagamine kneeling on the ground, picking up his hold katana. She looked up at him guiltily.

"S-Sorry, Sensei!" She said, holding the weapon in her hands. "I was just—Do you know how to use this?"

He nodded, holding out his hands for the sword. She handed it to him, and he cut at the air. It's been a while since he used it. He was a little rusty, but he remembered he used to love practicing with this.

Kagamine looked impressed. "That's pretty awesome," she commented, awed. Then, holding out her hands sheepishly, "Can I try?"

He nervously handed her the blade, and she held it clumsily in her small hands. "You're holding it wrong," he told her, moving behind her to correctly place her hands. "Watch, one hand goes here, and the other here," he instructed, moving his hands over hers to hold them in place. Her back was pressed against his chest, and he quickly backed off.

He moved back to the doorway, where he had left Rin's belongings. He held out both silently. "I believe these are yours."

She didn't move to take them, still holding dazedly onto the sword. Then, she smiled. "I guess so. I was looking for my bow this morning... but I don't know who I borrowed that from." She motioned with her chin to the flask. "By the way, can you relay Friday night's happenings to me? I don't remember a lot."

–

That was the truth, but he looked hesitant. "Oh, come on, Sensei!" Holding the katana in one time, she twirled it. She wasn't going to lie—she felt pretty bad ass with a sharp weapon. She opened her mouth to argue more when it slipped in her grip. Determined not to let it fall to the ground again, she fumbled for it and managed to slice her palm.

She swore loudly, then bit her lip when she realized there was an adult in the room. He had dropped both of her belongings and rushed over to her, holding her profoundly bleeding right hand in both of his own. It felt warm suddenly.

"Sorry," she said again, wincing from the stinging in the center of her hand. Damn, but that _hurt_.

"Don't apologize," he replied, dragging her by her injured hand into the kitchen. Once they got there, he released her and she cradled her wound. He dug in the cabinets, pulling out a first aid kit and motioned her to the counter. "Sit."

She must have taken to long, because he reached for her again, this time grabbing her waist and lifting her up to sit on the counter. She wanted to protest, but found it pretty futile since she was already sitting there.

So she held out her hand to him and allowed him to play doctor. He brought up some antiseptic first. "I know," she sighed. "It's gonna sting." He nodded with a ghost of a smile and leaned forward so that her bare knees brushed against his stomach. She shivered, then tensed as the medicine found its way to her cut.

"Ow," she mumbled, tugging another smile from Kamui Sensei. He then blew on it gently before wrapping it with gauze.

After he was done, he still clutched it in both his hands, and she didn't really mind. "You're awfully clumsy," he teased. Her eyes narrowed.

"I'm the patient here, be nice," she said in the most condescending tone she could manage. His smile just widened.

"My mistake," he said quietly, then brought her hand up a little. He bent his head and she couldn't see his eyes through the curtain of purple hair, but she _felt _his lips on her skin as her kissed her palm through the bandage.

She bit her lip again, fingers and toes curling. "W-What was that about?" she stuttered.

"You did the same to me, didn't you?"

"You were _awake_?" He nodded and she groaned, using the hand that he wasn't holding to cradle her forehead. "I am _so _sorry." No, she was mortified. "I-I guess I was feeling... sentimental, because that was my first time." The both realized how bad that sounded and she yelled to redeem herself. "Getting drunk! My first time _getting drunk_." She tugged at the ends of her hair. Could this get any worse?

"It was your first time for a few other things, too. That's why you wanted to stay over." He sounded sympathetic.

She frowned. "I... told you about Len, didn't I?" He nodded. "I'm so—"

"Stop apologizing."

Her frown deepened. "Why? You shouldn't have to take care of me."

"But I want to."

–

He really didn't know what had gotten into him. He'd kissed her hand (and was now holding it) and now he was telling her he wanted to look out for her? Why was he being so brutally honest?"

"Y-You want to?" Rin was blushing, had been for a while now, and he decided that the pink flush suited her better than him, though he was sure he matched.

"I do." His obsession with the girl was going too far. He shouldn't be so protective, should have moved away from her as soon as things had started getting bad, but it was too late now. "I don't know why."

She just gave him a wry smile. "You make me feel... safe." The last word was uncertain, as if it wasn't the one she was looking for. "Sort of. I don't know. You confuse me." She stared down hard at their intertwined hands.

Brows knitting together, Gakupo decided that he would figure out these feelings once and for all right now. No matter the consequences, no matter, what, _he would know_.

With one of his hands, he touched her cheek, causing her to look up. Before he chickened out, he pressed his lips to hers with a little more forced that he hoped.

She tensed, and for a second he thought she would push him away. However, motion by motion, she relaxed, as if melting into him and furrowed her uninjured hand in his hair.

Distantly, he head keys jingling and unlocking his door. He pulled away when he heard it open and close, confused. The only person with keys to his home was—

"Gaku!"

–

**A/N : How scandalous. I will give anyone who guesses who came in a virtual cookie.**

**Review Responses****:**

**PinkShirt'dFairy: Yeah, FF works in mysterious ways. Here is your more Gaku! Thanks for the review!**

**Renahh Chen: Aha, how's THAT for drama? And yeah, some more vocaloids will show up... I'm just not sure who yet. Rin's folks annoy me, too. So, yes, more drama, and more vocaloids. Keep up with the reviews!**

**Mizuki kagamine: Miku/Luka story is up! And yep, both the twins are busted. And Len needs better sleeping places. Gaku didn't take advantage 'cause I think of his as super honorable, and I don't think he would do anything with anyone who was drunk, even if they weren't a student. But... that didn't stop him when their both sober ;D**

**Hannah: Yeah, Rin's totally busted. Poor Len isn't aware of the uber GakuRin-ness yet, but I'm sure he'll know soon (maybe). Miku/Luka action has taken place, and has gotten their own story, and she may or may not reveal the juicy details -wink wink-. GakuRin has officially kicked in, and I am still waiting for your story!**

**(LOL you don't have a name...): I'm glad you fell in love. I love your reviews :P**

**Rin Kage No Kurokaze: One thing I hate about vocaloid is that it's only head cannon, so I'm not always sure how to portray the characters. -is hoping for some sort of anime- I'm glad you like the story anyway!**

**Reivi Kiizhu: GakuRin paring is funny like that. I liked the fact that they were so strange together. I'm glad you liked the other story, and we will get a look into the lives of Miku/Luka here. And, yes, incorporate the GakuRin, the word must be spread! Thanks for the positive review!**

**TrapFace: All the cool kids sleep in trees, yes. Your comment made me laugh. Yeah, I kinda picture Gaku kinda serious, just 'cause he's all samurai-like. Thanks so much!**

**So, who walked in, hmm? **

**Reviews are like hugs. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : I gotta say, I LOVED some of the ideas people came up with about who walked in on them. But, me being me, I have to disprove them with a sarcastic comment.**

**Meiko: is a student. And alcoholic senior, actually. Maybe she wants her flask back?**

**Luka: -shot- and here I thought she was having hot lesbian fun times with Miku.**

**His wife: ...Is he keeping some sort of harem? (LOL song reference.)**

**Kaito: because he obviously has keys to everyone's houses. He's going to walk in with an ice cream cone, look at them, and be like "Yeah... I'll come back later, Sensei."**

**Gumi: -gives cookie-**

–

Chapter 11:

Gakupo gave one last fleeting look to Rin before running out into the hallway to greet whoever the hell just came into his house. She sighed, crossing her arms and then uncrossing them before jumping off the counter and ignoring her shaky knees to see who had came in.

Whoever it was had short green hair and an orange outfit, making Rin think she looked like a carrot in her bitter mood. The woman was talking excitedly to Gakupo, and he was just _smiling _at her. And then, she leaned up on her toes to wrap him in a hug and peck him on the cheek.

It was at this point that Rin decided she should most definitely leave. "You seem busy," she said, trying to keep the malice out of her tone. "I'll just get my stuff and go." She turned, walking down the hall and into the room where she had cut her hand.

Kneeling on the ground, she picked up her belongings and tried to ignore the sting of tears in her eyes. She would _not _cry over this.

"Kagamine." She didn't look up, because he was too smart and would notice her distress. She settled for staring at his shoes from her spot on the floor.

"What?" she spat back.

He froze for a moment before walking towards her and she watched him legs meet the ground so that he was kneeling in front of her. "I... I apologize. You don't know how—"

She stood angrily, her glare probably interrupting him. "I don't understand what, _Sensei_?" She exaggerated the word, as if it were a swear. "Physics? Or is it chemistry? Or maybe the fact that you have a—whatever that girl is to you!" A wife? A girlfriend? Rin rubbed at her eyes. _I don't care_.

"Kagamine..." He stood with her, reaching out with a hand to grasp her shoulder. And, after whatever they had just been through, he still didn't call her _Rin_. Fury sweeping inside her and water welling up in her eyes, she pulled her arm back only to shoot it forward and punch him square in the cheek with her good hand.

She didn't look at him as she quickly gathered her things and left the room. She ignored Carrot Girl's friendly wave, but seriously considered flipping her off. Instead, she swung open the door and ran into the chilly air, ignoring the now-biting wind on her bare legs.

Rin ran the opposite direction of her house, toward no where in particular. She didn't want to go home. _Funny how often that's been happening lately_. Didn't know where to go. She just needed some space.

Eventually, she ended up at the park. There was no one else there, and she was grateful as she perched herself onto a swing. She just sat there, staring at her bandaged hand and zoning out until a shadow loomed over her. When she looked up, she was surprised.

"Luka?"

–

Rubbing his cheek where he was sure there would be a bruise, Gakupo picked himself off the floor just in time to hear his door slam shut. He winced. That girl sure knew how to throw a punch.

A pretty girl with green hair had seated herself on his couch. Sighing, he asked, "What brings you here, Gumi?"

She smiled, hands on her hips. "What? A girl can't come around and say hi to her big brother every once in a while? Aren't you happy to see me, Gaku?"

"A call would have been nice," he grumbled. To think that a few minutes ago he'd been on cloud nine. And now? His cheek was quickly swelling and he had just molested one of his students.

Was she going to tell anyone?

She should.

Gumi laughed at him, unaware of his inner turmoil. Or maybe she was just ignoring it. She always knew him best, so he figured the latter. "So?" she asked. "Are you going to tell me what _that _was about?"

"It's—" _A student. A complication. A chance for happiness. Illegal. Hurtful. Wrong. The best thing that's happened in a while. A confusion. _"It's nothing," he finally said.

She narrowed her green-blue eyes at him in a glare. He knew that look, it was the I-don't believe -you-for-a-second look. "You're a terrible liar, Gaku." Was he? "Now tell me what's going on! She looks young. And her lips were all swollen..." Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh, Gaku!"

His lips thinned in annoyance. He loved his little sister, he did, but sometimes her prosperity to state the obvious drove him crazy. "I told you, it's nothing."

Now she gave him the you're-an-idiot look. "You know you can talk to me, right? And that I wouldn't go and tell on you. But, make sure you know this, if it _is_ what I think it is, you can't get in a shitload of trouble and you know it."

Gakupo nodded because, yes, he did know it.

He just chose not to heed his own warnings.

–

They'd been sitting there silently for a half an hour. Luka had taken the swing next to Rin, though she hadn't said anything and hadn't pressured Rin into talking at all.

"What are you doing here?" Rin finally asked.

Luka smiled. "This is where me and Miku first started hanging out. And where we had our first kiss. This place makes me feel safe." She cast her a sidelong glance. "Does it do the same to you?"

Rin instantly had a flashback of when she was sitting with Gakupo. _"You make me feel... safe." _She bit her lip. "No. I just needed a place to go." She choked back a malicious laugh. "God, everything's so messed up."

The pink-haired girl frowned. She hadn't known the blonde for very long at all, but she knew Miku loved her, and so there had to be something there besides these depressed feelings she was obviously harboring.

"What happened?"

Tears sprung into her blue eyes for the umpteenth time that day. "Everything." Her voice was cracking. "You don't need to sit here and listen to me. I barely know you."

The taller girl didn't say anything, but she put a hand on top of Rin's. It wasn't in a flirty or provocative way, either. It was a way in which made Rin feel like she could actually _talk _to this girl.

So she did.

She told this person who was practically a stranger all about Len and what he had done to her. She told her about a man who she couldn't have because of some stupid rule. She told her about getting a taste of a forbidden fruit only to find out he didn't tell her something probably important about himself and having someone interrupt. She told her about lashing out at him.

But, she realized, she didn't tell her a name. Even after all they had been through today, she didn't want him to get in trouble.

Luka was quite for a long while, taking this in.

"Society sucks," she finally said. "It makes you believe things that aren't necessarily wrong, but things that you wouldn't believe on your own. I mean, it glamorizes sex, but love? There's so much rules and regulations. Gender, age, race, nationality... it shouldn't matter. And if this guy's all you make him out to be, I'm sure he'll feel the same way."

Rin smiled at her newly found friend, and then stood. "You're right," she reasoned. "I'm going to see him. And-And I'm going to tell him how I feel." She started walking, stopped and turned. "Luka?"

"Mmhm?"

"Miku's lucky to have you."

The two girls smiled, and then one turned, continuing on her journey.

–

Gumi had just left Gakupo's house, muttering something about having to meet someone. She'd slammed the door on the way out, and he knew she was angry with his hesitance to tell her things.

But he really _couldn't_. He still wasn't completely sure what was going on.

A knock on the door interrupted him, and he got up to answer it.

Standing on his door step was Kagamine Rin, her hood pulled up to shield her eyes but he could still see tear-stains on her cheeks.

She gave him a toothy smile. "Can I come in?"

For better or for worse, he nodded.

–

**A/N : I really liked this chapter, actually. I can't wait to see what you guys think of it.**

**Review Responses:**

**Reivi Kiizhu: I do update fast, because I love my reviewers and enjoy writing this ^_^. Forbidden love is pretty damn awesome, isn't it?**

**Rose: Yay for glompage! I appreciate it!**

**PinkShirt'dFairy: Giving diabetes with my sugary chapters is my specialty. Nice Kaito guess, BTW ;D**

**Akari Izume: OTP FTW! And awesome guess. Hope you enjoy your virtual cookie.**

**Hannah: I had to throw the cliché teaching thing in. Just because I could. Rin's still super clumsy, which makes me happy. Yeah, so they're pretty much too far gone now, which is pretty awesome. Your GakuRin story shall be a nice present :P**

**YKT: -tackle hugs- Your artwork was so beautiful! Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the story!**

**Ventiwings: Fanart would be awesome! I'm glad you think the story's realistic and not totally at how long it's taking them to progress. And I haven't watched it yet, but now I'm curious -starts surfing YouTube-**

**Black Snow Rose: Thanks!**

**Rin Kage No Kurokaze: I'm glad you think Gaku's more natural, and I hope I kept up with it this chapter. And yeah, I'm a crazy updater. But you guys don't seem to mind.**

**Lifeinmonochrome: I get so excited when people just stumble across this because it means it's getting popular. I'm glad you like it! And I'm taking Physics this year. I hate it. My teacher is NOT insanely hot, nor can he sing.**

**10 Reviews last chapter? Let's beat it this time! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : I _was _going to update yesterday, but it was my birthday and I decided to spend it with real people instead of my computer. Crazy, huh?**

–

Chapter 12:

Rin stepped through the threshold and couldn't help but notice how walking in Gakupo's house with her new revelation made her feel like somebody spun her around and then dropped her on her head for good measure.

She walked to stand in front of the couch, pointing to it and silently telling the tall, purple haired man to sit. He did so, and she almost laughed at the irony. It was like _she _was an adult reprimanding a child.

No babbling, she told herself sternly. No beating around the bush. Just get straight to the point and be mature about this.

However, when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. She took a deep breath, and then exhaled, taking note on how his hands were shaking from the respectable place on his lap.

He was nervous, too.

"Did I do that?" she asked, motioning to his swollen cheek. He nodded and she bit her lip. She always was a bit volatile. "I'm sorry."

He opened his mouth, and she put up a finger, stopping him. "No, don't say anything until I get everything I need to out there," she commanded. His lips pressed into a thin line and his brows furrowed, but he didn't object.

"I went to the park," she began. _So much for no babbling_. "And I cried for however long I was gone for. I don't understand why, but I did. I bawled. No one was there at first, so I didn't really mind. But then I looked up and someone I barely knew was there and just sat with me for the longest time. And then, when I felt like talking, she listened. Gave me some pretty damn good advice, too. She's gay, and she told me that lo—" She stopped, biting her own tongue. Maybe saying the _L _word wouldn't be smart right now. "She told me that, if you had feelings for someone, then nothing should stop you. That no one should have to hid their true intentions. And, at first, I thought it was crazy. Because I sort of hated you."

Once again, he looked like he was going to talk, and Rin shook her head. "But, then I realized that, throughout our whole conversation, I never once told her who you were. I told her what happened, sure, but didn't mention your name. I think I was protecting you because..." She trailed off. This speech was making her tired and her find felt fuzzy and her palms were sweating. "Because I _like _you."

Gakupo didn't say anything, and she crossed her arms waiting impatiently until she remembered she forbade him to talk. "You can say something now." _Anything _would be okay.

When he didn't say anything for twenty seconds (_yes_, she had counted) she'd told herself he was just collected his thoughts. When he didn't respond after a minute, she figured he was just as nervous as she was and was trying to word his confession properly. After five? She began to panic.

Turning from him, she crossed the room to one wall, then spun on her heel and repeated the action, this time traveling to the other side of the room. She couldn't help it; she paced when she was nervous.

"Kagmine." Finally, a reaction! With that stupid, proper name. Making another round, she glanced at him on her way by. He frowned. "Can you sit down?"

"No." If she sat down, she might lose her cool. Well, more than now, anyway. She turned, making another round.

A muscle in his jaw twitched and he stood, long legs catching up with her easily. He grabbed her arm, probably rougher than necessary, but it succeeded in stopping her.

"Kagamine—"

"Rin," she interrupted. No _Kagamine, this_ or _Sensei, that_ here. Not now. Not here.

His grip on her loosened. "Rin," he said. She decided that she liked how her name sounded with his silky-smooth tone. Resisting the urge to shiver, she looked up at him from beneath her bangs, craning her neck.

"Yes?"

He opened and closed his mouth, reminding her jittery mind of a fish. The corner of her lips twitched upward in response to the thought, but all memory of fishes quickly escaped her when he leaned down and brushed his lips against the top of her head.

"This is wrong." He said the words quietly, as if he were expecting someone else to hear him. "It was wrong for you to come over, and it was dishonorable and sick for me to take advantage of you like that before."

Rin opened her mouth to tell him that he hadn't done anything of the sort, but it was his turn to silence her with his palm on her lips.

"I know it's wrong," he said. She decided that she hated the word _wrong_. "But it feels..."

"Right?" she offered, voice muffled by his hand. He heard her, however, and nodded.

He moved his hand to tunnel through her short, blonde hair, tilting her head back slightly so that she could look up at him. "Not only that, but it's _illegal_, Rin." Well, duh. She knew that.

"Wanna know something?" she asked, eyes narrowing at him.

"What?"

"I don't care."

She didn't. And, when she reached up to pull his hair, dragging him down to her own level and kissing him soundly on the mouth, he found that he really didn't, either.

–

Miku pursed her lips in the mirror, running a hand through her teal locks and posing. Luka was coming over soon, after just leaving a few hours before, and she wanted to look good for her girlfriend.

Someone knocked on her bedroom door, and she turned to see none other than the pink-haired girl enter. "Your mom let me in," she explained, shutting it behind her and wrapping her arms around the smaller girl.

Miku frowned. Her mom still thought her and Luka were just good friends.

"You wouldn't believe who I ran into walking home," she said, leaning down to give her lover a lingering kiss on the lips.

Eyes hazy and with a goofy smile on her face, she asked, "Who?"

"Rin. She was crying."

All evidence of passion were wiped immediately from her features. Maybe the _chicks before dicks _situation was slightly awkward to use in her relationship, it was still true. If her best friend needed her, she would go. "What? Why? Did you talk to her?"

Luka nodded, moving to sit on the bed. Miku followed after her grabbing her hand in both of her own. "What happened to her?"

"Maybe you should call her," Luka suggested. "Or visit her. You should hear it from her. And I'm sure she needs you."

Miku smiled at Luka. Her girlfriend was, no doubt, the greatest. "Good idea," she commented. "Come on, I'll walk you home first, then wait at her house."

–

The drive back to Rin's house was quiet, and it was already dark outside. It seemed neither of them knew what to say, but when he put his hand on the gearshift, she had laced her fingers through his without saying anything.

He parked when he got there. It was a short ride and she very well could have walked, but he insisted on driving her. Now, though... Well, what could Gakupo say?

What _were _they?

"I'm... sorry," Rin said for him, looking out her window and at her home, illuminated by lights on the otherwise pitch-black street. "I've probably messed a lot up for you, huh?"

He shook his head, bringing up their intertwined hands and place a kiss on the inside of her wrist, earning a gasp. "I should be the one apologizing. I'm the mature one here."

She frowned. "Let's not bring that up."

Sighing, he leaned over her, opening the door. "You should get going. Your family's probably missing you."

"My family. Yeah."

Rin didn't move, and he really didn't want her to, anyway.

Eyelids drooping closed, she moved closer to him, and Gakupo followed in suit until headlights passing by his car jerked him back to reality. He cleared his throat. "You should _really_ go."

She nodded, giving him a finger wave as she exited the car. He waited for her to make it through the door before driving off.

He missed her already.

–

**A/N: I heart Rin taking initiative back there. It was hot. And yay for Luka/Miku moment! **

**Review Responses:**

**Hannah: You know what happens when you assume things, Rin. You make an ass out of you and me. I'm glad you liked Luka saving the day, even though that was kind of a really random idea I decided to roll with. I luff Gumi, but I needed someone to interrupt. Why not a sibling? Can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter!**

**Black Snow Rose: CAPSLOCK CRAZY! Lol, anyway, Gaku isn't in trouble (yet) and who knows what will happen if he does get busted? Besides me, of course. And Luka and Rin are totally gonna become BFFs. Share their issues and such. I love your enthusiasm!**

**Pink Shirt'd Fairy: It makes me happy that you appreciate my dry sarcasm as much as I do. Sibling was kind of there, as was his harem. I want to be in his harem. Anyway, your reviews always make me laugh(:**

**Renahh Chen: -hugs- I saw that you reviewed, but I didn't get the notification until after I posted the chapter T.T -shot- Anyway, I actually HAD Teto in the first chapter, but then deleted that whole part where she showed up for some reason I can't remember. She will make another appearance, though! What will happen next? Review to know!**

**Lifeinmonochrome: I'm glad I surprised you and that you liked Luka's part. It is certainly building up to a dramatic point, eh? I'm glad you like my other story, and yes, I do update fast. I need a life. -shot- Anyway, review again soon!**

**Rose: I is typing! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Just Another Asian: I'm glad you like it! Don't go crazy, more will be coming soon! **

**Reivi Kiizhu istoolazytologin: Lazy Bum :P I'm kidding, I heart you. Ahem. Yes! I surprised another person! I hope you liked their heart-to-heart. And I am very happy to get you hooked on GakuRin. It's my mission to spread the word.**

**Reviews are sexy. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N : Gosh, I hate Mondays.**

–

Chapter 13:

"Hello?" Rin called out as she unlocked her front door. She distantly heard Gakupo drive off as she placed her keys on her counter, waltzing into the kitchen. On the fridge, there was a note.

_Rin,_

_We left for dinner. Will see you later._

_Mom._

She frowned down at the letter. Well, her parents had wanted to have a family dinner, and she figured that they'd taken Len with them. Sighing, she grabbed an orange and walked up the stairs toward the stairs, Hell bent on flopping down on her bed and reveling in the afterglow of everything that had happened.

Her door creaked on its hinges when she opened it, and she winced. It sure sounded creepy. Her room was dimly lit and she screamed when she saw a figure sitting on her bed.

"Calm down! It's just me!"

Rin squinted into the darkness. "Miku? How did you get in here?" She flipped on the lights and both girls blinked at the brightness.

"Well, when I knocked on the door, your mom told me you were grounded. So I waited in the bushes until your family left, then sneaked in through your window," Miku explained, smiling all the while. Rin pressed her hand to her chest, trying to stop her heart's erratic breathing.

"It's comforting to know that a potential murderer can just waltz into my room," she replied sarcastically. Miku giggled, and then motioned her over to sit on the bed with her.

The shorter blonde did so, looking up at her best friend with curiosity. "So what brings you here?"

Miku's grin immediately disappeared, and she looked serious. "Luka came over, and she was telling me that you were... upset earlier. I just wanted to make sure you were okay," she said, wrapping an arm around the girl.

She smiled. "I'm better."

_A lot better._

"So," Miku said, "I was thinking. We need a real Girls' Day out. Just me and you."

"That's a great idea," Rin said, "But I'm grounded remember?"

Miku grinned surreptitiously. "We can ditch school after lunch tomorrow!"

Rin mentally went through her schedule. After lunch, she only had Art and Physics. _Physics_. God, that was the class she most dreaded and looked forward to every day.

She really needed out of that particular class, though. She needed to move down a level, anyway, and she was sure if she showed her principal her grade, he'd understand...

At this moment, Rin realized Miku was still waiting for an answer, so she smiled up at her. "Sure."

The teal-haired girl gave an excited shriek and hugged her friend before departing, telling her to bring something cute tomorrow so that they could find her a boyfriend.

Rin had frowned at that, but Miku hadn't seen and went out the door whistling carelessly.

–

The next day was Monday, which meant back to school. Gakupo was nervous, to say the least. How would he be able to concentrate on class when Rin would be there?

So he stressed his whole day until her class period came, only to find out that she wasn't there.

Now, however, he was worried.

He'd overheard one of his students mentioning seeing her. She was probably skipping class, or some other trivial thing, but why? And what would he do about it? Give her another detention? The whole idea seemed more kinky than anything like a punishment, and it made him flush. However, he went through the day as he had planned.

When the final bell rang, he almost expected the short, blonde girl to flounce through the doors as the other students filed out. But none of the sort happened, leaving him to worry.

_What if she regrets what happened yesterday? What if she's angry? What if—_

"Uh... Kamui, right?"The man looked up from his desk to come face to face with familiar bright blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Yes?" he asked. The person who had interrupted his inner turmoil was a boy, probably a lower-class man, but in none of Gakupo's classes. But he looked eerily like—

"I'm Kagamine Len." _Oh_. "My sister's in this class. Or well, she was supposed to be. She's about this tall," he held up a hand next to him, "with blue eyes and blonde hair. Her name's Rin. Did you see her today? I'm looking for her."

Gakupo wanted to... well, he didn't even know. This boy was the one who brought so much grief upon Rin, causing her to run crying blindly through town and into his arms. "She wasn't in today," he ground out.

The male Kagamine twin scratched his head. "Huh." Then, he glanced around the classroom. Gakupo was ashamed to admit that he was getting nervous, as if this boy would call him out randomly. "You know, Rin's failing this class."

And now he wanted to make conversation?

Gakupo groaned quietly, sitting back in his chair. Out of _all _the people...

–

"What did you and Luka do the other night?" Rin asked suggestively with a wink, twirling a plastic spoon between her fingers.

Her and Miku had, indeed, ditched school to go to the old ice cream parlor that was almost closing due to lack of business. They'd been hanging out for a good while now, and were now on the topic of relationships.

Miku went red. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on!" Rin teased. "_Something _had to have happened."

"What do you want, a diagram?"

Rin laughed, sitting back and shoveling more ice cream into her mouth. "How about a blurry watercolor?"

Miku blushed and sighed again before whispering about singing together and dancing and kissing. She talked about how Luka loved horror movies while Miku herself preferred romantic-comedies, but they had ditched watching a movie all together to go lay out under the stars instead of arguing about it. By the way Miku got all dreamy-eyed and goofy, Rin made an important decision.

Her best friend was in _love_.

But maybe she didn't know it yet, and Rin decided that she wouldn't spoil it, and happily listened to her friend ramble on.

"Well... enough about my love life. What's going on in yours?"

Rin looked away uncomfortably. "It's nonexistent. You should know that by now."

Miku leaned forward, leering at the girl. "You're such a liar. I can _tell _there's someone!"

"Y-You're crazy!"

"So are _you! _Crazy in love!"

"It's not love! O-Or even _like, _even. We're not even official!"

"A-ha!" She pointed her spoon at her accusingly. "I _knew _you had someone on the side! Is he tall? Handsome? Oh! Tall, dark, _and _handsome? C'mon, details!"

Rin dropped her face into her hands. Why, oh why, did she have to fall for someone she couldn't even introduce to her very best friend officially?

–

**A/N : This... seemed super rushed T.T but I wanted to get out that their relationship is ALREADY stressful, I guess.**

**Review Responses: **

**Just Another Asian: Haha a "that's-what-she-said moment" ;D. I hope you thought this chapter waasn't complete crap, but hey... it's monday. And I'm going to try to churn out at least one other chapter this week.**

**Black Snow Rose: Len and Kaito? Hmm... Ha, anyway, Luka's great about caring for Rin. I'm thinking their gonna have some sort of sisterly bond thing. Not much GakuRin moments here, but in the near future for sure. THANK YOU FOR THE CAKE!**

**PinkShirt'dFairy: We ALL want a Gaku harem. -shot- Anyway thank you! And your reviews never cease to amuse me!**

**Hannahmypet: I am very proud! I'm supposed to be doing my homework, too. I love Dominant!Rin. She makes me insanely happy. I, also, love me some cliches. Foreshadowing? Maybe, maybe. -is getting ideas- Good luck with your own writing and hope to hear from you soon!**

**Reivi Kiizhu: I'm inspirational, YES! I totally support you on the GakuRin story. THE WORD MUST BE SPREAD! Free advertising is a given. I do it in my author's notes. Will probably do it in this one. -cough-. I will be sure to check it out!**

**Lifeinmonochrome: First name basis is a must, huh? Short reviews are a-okay, as long as it's a review!**

**SparkDazzleDuez: Holy crap you reviewed a LOT! I really appreciate it. Initiative Rin is badass and sure to make more appearances. Len/Rin is you're OTP? I actually wrote something about them. You should check it out, but it's kind of angsty. (LOL free advertising). I'm glad I could get you to like GakuRin, though! And yes, when life throws ya some nosy bastards, we get an entertaining story. Spoilers? Maybe.**

**Kledian: Hey, you're new! I'm glad you like how this is going so far, and my random Miku/Luka moments -is a fangirl-. I hope to hear from you again soon!**

**Reviews are like little bunnies telling me to write more. They're hard to ignore and I'll give in.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N : I'm writing this while sitting on the couch with my brother. I had Vocaloid playing, and he had... whatever music he listens to. Somehow, we ended up in a Music-Off in which we were trying to see who could get the other to shut theirs off first. I won by blasting _Cantarella _by Gakupo and Rin. I'm so proud.**

–

Chapter 14:

It was Thursday now. Gakupo hadn't seen Rin since Sunday. He hated to admit he was beginning to get paranoid.

He was ashamed, really. He shouldn't be so happy to see one of students, but he was. They had already crossed the line and, being quite honest, he didn't want to go back. Not now.

But how could he possibly know how _she _felt about it?

Letting out his next class wearily, he noticed Rin waiting at the door, but his excitement died down when he saw her hug the teal-haired girl—Hatsune Miku—and turn to leave. However, she stopped, told her friend something, and then ran into the room to slip a two pieces of paper on his desk.

He could have sworn he saw her wink.

–

"You were totally checking out Kamui Sensei!" Miku accused as Rin was caught looks over her shoulder at the purple-haired man.

"What?" she asked, feigning incredulity. "Of _course_ I wasn't!"

Luka was absent today; out with the flu, Miku said, so it was only Rin and her making their way to gym. "You were," Miku argued, causing Rin to blush. Then, she sighed. "He _is _quite pretty."

Rin flashed back to a memory she had otherwise forgotten—he telling Gakupo that his hair was _pretty_. And him getting flustered for it. She smiled at the memory, flushing even more. "I guess so," she agreed. "If you like that sort of thing."

"It's really too bad for you straight girls," her friend sighed. Rin gave her a questioning glance.

"What is?" she asked. What else could there be, besides the obvious fact that he was a teacher? _And I already got around that..._

Miku raised a brow at her. "He is most definitely gay."

"_What?_" Rin no longer had to pretend surprise. "You're crazy. He is so not."

But the taller girl just nodded. "He _is_!"

"And how would you know?"

She tapped her forehead. "Built in Gay-Dar. Anyway, what straight guy would be that, well, _pretty_?"

Rin's cheeks puffed out in annoyance. She so wished she could tell her BFF that she knew first hand that he was not interested in the same gender as himself. "Not gay," she mumbled under her breath, causing Miku to laugh.

"Silly girl. I don't get why you're so worked up about this." She then patted the blonde's head condescendingly. "It never works out with older guys unless you're in a chick flick, anyway."

Rin only scowled.

–

Gakupo frowned down at the first paper—a transfer slip. Apparently, Rin was leaving his class.

He shouldn't have been as upset about it as he was. But what hadn't she talked to him about it?

The second was a note from her.

_Gakupo,_

_ I'm sorry I haven't been around lately. I've been busy, and there really wasn't an excusable reason to come see you..._

_ I miss you. If that changes anything._

_ I'm going to come visit you after school, okay? I'll come over your place._

_-Rin_

He ran a hand through his hair. Obviously, tonight would be an eventful one.

–

Rin had somehow managed to sneak out of her room undetected—for the most part. Len had entered her room when she had one foot out of her window, giving her a curious look. She'd held a finger to her lips, and he eventually nodded, closing the door behind him. She was sure her brother wouldn't rat her out.

Now, she was standing outside of her—what? Boyfriend's? Well, she wasn't even sure if they were official yet. Maybe she'd ask him.

It took a lot more courage than she thought it would to knock on the door, but she did, and a disheveled Gakupo answered. His hair was down, and a little messy. She had to admit she liked it.

"Hey." The words came out on a sigh. Rin wasn't even aware she'd been holding her breath up until then.

He smiled at her, opening the door wider for her to make her way inside. Only once he closed the door did she launch herself into his arms, hugging him around the waist.

Quickly embarrassed, she let go, blushing. He wrapped his own arms around though, leaning down the slightest bit to kiss the top of her head.

"Have you been avoiding me?" he asked teasingly, but Rin got the feeling he wanted an answer.

"Not purposely," she said, burying her face into his chest. "I missed you." The words were muffled, but, as always, he caught the words.

Another kiss, this time to her temple.

"And I, you."

–

After the initial greetings, Gakupo and Rin had seated themselves on his couch, talking comfortably and without awkwardness for once. Maybe it was because all of the confusion was, for the most part out of the way.

Currently, she was telling him about her twelfth birthday. Gakupo was pleased by her prosperity to talk. "Well, my parents were hardly ever home, and, back then, me and Len had a nanny," she explained. "They asked in an e-mail what we wanted for our birthday, and while we were thinking, we passed by a construction sight. We ended up asking for a Road Roller." She grinned at the memory, eyes sparkling. "And guess what was delivered to us the very next week?" When he laughed, she finished by saying, "The nanny was _horrified_."

The continued talking easily for, quite literally, hours. Eventually, as things often do, one thing led to another and they were kissing.

It wasn't the sweet, innocent kisses they had shared before. This was hard and hot, with her clutching onto the front of his shirt and pulling him over her to get closer and him burying a hand in her short blonde locks whilst gripping her hip, surly hard enough to bruise.

A clock chimed, and he reluctantly pulled away and opened his eyes. Rin's lips were moist and swollen and parted, short breaths passing them with her face flushed beautifully pink and her eyes closed blissfully, the lashes casting shadows on her cheeks.

He _wanted _her.

And that... scared him.

"Rin." The name sounded more like a groan than he wanted it to. "We should stop."

Her eyes finally opened, flickering with emotion. "Why?" Instead of making the word a question, it came out a demand.

Sighing, he tried to sit up only to have the girl underneath him hold onto him tighter, even going as far as to wrap a leg around his waist to keep him in place. _That _did nothing to help with his problem. "Because it's—"

"If you value my sanity, you won't say 'wrong.'" The petite girl sounded vaguely threatening.

His eyes narrowed. "I'm old enough to be your..." he trailed off. Her _what_? He was only 23—it was a nine year difference.

"You like me, don't you?" she asked. Then whispering, "Don't you...?" She seemed saddened, and he panicked when her eyes started watering.

"Of course I do," he said honestly. She gave him a small smile. "But you have to remember that I'm a lot older than you and—"

Rin glared at him, and the moment was officially ruined. She shoved him hard, causing him to sit up and watch her as she rose and put on her shoes, reaching for her bow and sweatshirt. _When had all those come off? _

She straightened her wonderfully mussed hair before turning to face him once again. "I am _not _as childish as you think I am."

With that, she marched out the door, barely giving him a glance back.

–

**A/N : Uh-oh. Rin's mad. Whatcha' gonna do Gaku? How dare you ruin that sexual tension I worked so hard to build up? -strangles-**

**Review Responses:**

**Just Another Asian: I'm glad you thought the other chapter was okay; I like this one better, though. And pressure is good! It makes me motivated to write when people tell me to! And I'm hoping I will start to update every Monday and Thursday. Can't wait to hear what you think!**

**xFirielx: A lot of people are randomly finding this, which makes me insanely happy. I'm glad you like it so far and I hope to hear from you again!**

**PinkShirt'dFairy: Len is _so_ part of the Harem. But, if what I have planned is true, he won't be for long... (Spoilers!)**

**Kledian: Yeah, not much happened last chapter. Kinda a filler 'cos I had no ideas T.T but I am back on track!**

**Black Snow Rose: Muffins are yummy. I do believe Gaku will be an overprotective one, and I wonder how Miku will react _if _she finds out. I hope you have a good week too!**

**Yumi999: I was wondering how many people were going to pick up on the stalker-esque qualities Miku had picked up. She's pretty badass. I actually read your review while I was on the bus and started laughing like crazy. Some guy in the next row asked me if I was high.**

**Hikarin-Love: Yay, I'm a hero! -Does dramatic pose- I'm glad to find another Gakurin lover. And I hear ya on the whole love-at-first-sight thing. I hate it usually. But, hey, _lust _at first sight is A-OK! I'm happy you like it though and I hope I get to read more of your reviews in the future!**

**Reviews make me feel loved.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N : You people have NO idea how close I was to losing my laptop over the weekend because, as I was watching a Miku/Luka PV, my cousin came in and yelled at me about watching a "lesbian porno." Mind you, I have no clue why an 11-year-old girl would know about homosexual pornography, but I had to explain all these things to her AND my mother. Sigh.**

–

Chapter 15:

"Stupid Gakupo," Rin muttered to herself. She sighed and stripped herself from her clothes before slipping into the bubble bath she had prepared a few minutes prior. She let out a groan of satisfaction as the orange scented soap made its way to her face.

She loved her baths. They calmed her down when she thought she would explode.

It was well past midnight, but she couldn't care less at the moment. She needed something to unwind her.

Why, oh why did Gakupo have to go and ruin their romantic mood? It was going perfectly! While she'd admit she'd been getting nervous, she still _enjoyed _it. Immensely so.

Sinking down into the water, the small girl glared at the white, foamy bubbles surrounding her. She was a horny teenage girl, for crying out loud! Shouldn't she be allowed some privileges?

Or did he just not... _want _her that way?

That thought was enough to sober her, as well as make a pretty impressive dent into her ego that was already practically nonexistent.

"Stupid Gakupo," she said under her breath once again. But was he really the one at fault here? Hadn't she more than intuited their relationship when she practically invited herself into his house when she had been drunk? She'd opened herself up for this rejection.

So, no. Not stupid Gakupo.

Stupid _her_.

–

"Stupid, stupid. Stupid!"

Gakupo groaned, palm hitting his forehead and mentally kicking himself all while falling back on his couch. He was, officially, the biggest idiot alive.

He'd gotten Rin angry. And quiet hormonal. While the latter was a boost to his male pride, he didn't understand why the two emotions had to go together. They had been doing great. The night was going perfectly. Why did he have to go and ruin it?

Closing his eyes, he hung his head in his hands in frustration, because he knew exactly why. No matter how strong his feelings, no matter how he may have felt about her, he felt that he would be taking advantage of her. Hell, he _still _did. He was giving her a way out, he realized, before things got out of hand.

Every time he saw her, he fell even more for her. That much was obvious. But was it love, though?

Yes, it was possible. Was it real?

He, unlike Rin most likely was, wasn't new to these feelings. He'd been in love. He'd _made _love. He was a fully matured adult, what more could you expect?

She, however, wasn't. She was _innocent_. She was innocent and naïve and _young_. How could he take that away from her?

He felt like one of those villains in fairy tales, rubbing his hands together whilst contemplating how to steal the heroines virtue.

Gakupo shook his head. No matter what his reasoning for stopping their earlier antics, he felt guilty for hurting her. Which he _had _done; he could see it as she walked out his door. And that, in itself, hurt him.

How could he come to care for one person so much in such a short amount of time?

Never mind that. The real question was: how could he make it up to her?

Leaning back against the sofas, he devised a plan.

–

An hour later, Rin heard the distinctive _plink! _that signaled that something was being thrown against her window. At first, she tried to ignore it, rolling over in her bed and playing it off to the wind.

When it kept happening, she nervously crept toward the glass, ready to scream if something outside was amiss.

A shock of purple hair was the last thing she expected to see. Nevertheless see the dignified man throw _pebbles _at her window like they were some cheesy romantic-movie couple!

"What are you doing?" She tried her best to whisper and yell at the same time, not wanting to alert her family.

Gakupo either didn't hear her, or chose to ignore her, because all he did was smile and motion for her to come down.

Rin shook her head. "Oh, no, no. I'm still mad at you." Besides that, her hair was still wet from her bath and she was in her pajamas. He just waved again and she sighed, knowing that she was fighting a losing argument. "You're crazy!" she called down, but put on her shoes and a jacket. She didn't want him to get in trouble, and she figured that she could work this out with him quicker if he weren't two stories below her.

When she entered her backyard, she stood a good few feet away from him and crossed her arms while simultaneously narrowing her eyes. "Well?" she asked, wanting him to get on with it.

He gave her a sheepish smile that made her heart flutter, and held out a hand. "Walk to the park with me?" he asked.

Biting her lip, she nodded and turned. She was, in no way, giving in that easily.

–

Meanwhile, in a house down the road, there could be heard screaming and hateful words tossed around by a noticeably angry woman. Her favorites seemed to be _disgrace _and _disgusting_.

_Dirty lesbian_ was up there, too.

Finally, a girl with teal hair ran out in tears. It was late, and there was no where to go, but she couldn't stand being in her own house.

Miku's mother had just found out about Luka, and not the way Miku had wanted her to.

It started out innocently enough. Luka had come over to hang out in her room, and her mother had been smiling and okay with Miku having a new friend over.

They'd been having fun, Miku recalled. The door was safely closed (though not locked), and they'd been teasing each other. Teasing led to tickling and tickling lead to playful wrestling which, as always, had led to kissing.

The elder Hatsune woman had figured that her daughter and her new, pretty friend had wanted some snacks, and had come into her room with a smile and a plate filled with cookies. When she took note of the scene in front of her—Miku looming over Luka, having just pulled away from their kiss and both of their lips swollen—she had been horrified.

She'd told Luka to leave, had cussed her out. Miku kept trying to apologize, and Luka just kept whispering that it was okay on her way out the door, which had made the girl feel even worse. When Luka was safely out of the house, her mother had turned on _her_.

That's when the yelling started.

Miku's family had never been very religious, but still, her mother had called this a sin. She said it was dishonorable for her whole family, and had accused her of drinking and drugs and every other bad thing a teenager could do.

Miku had cried, saying she was in love and didn't care what the older woman said. That had been a revelations in itself, and while she reflected on it, she didn't pay attention when her mother had raised her hand.

And slapped her. Hard.

Now, Miku was long gone from her house, wondering where to go. She needed to clear her mind. Fast.

Maybe the park where she and Luka had first gotten together would be a good place.

–

**A/N : Miku's mom is a bitch. Why am I so sadistic about parents?**

**Review Responses:**

**Kledian: Yes, Rin is still angry. But, hey, if Gaku had gotten YOU all hot and bothered, wouldn't you be, too? And, yes, I leave you people guessing once again.**

**xFirielx: Good idea, you should keep reviewing :D. And that was a sexy part, huh? Poor Gaku still has some issues he needs to work out. And I was psyched when I saw that you linked me on DeviantArt! I started posting on there, too, now. I'm thinking it'll take me a while to reach this point, though. **

**JK and CJ: I update quickly! Thanks for the review!**

**Reno'sDemon: Vocaloid ALWAYS wins in loudness! And we shall see what Gaku's ultimate plan is in good time, my friend.**

**Black Snow Rose: Gaku is just confused. And I think you are trying to fatten me up :P. Keep reviewing!**

**IJKASNJC: You changed your user! Haha, I was very confused there for a bit. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it, and that little PM made my day :3. I'm easy to please. I heart my little "cliffies." Oh, and you're awesome, too.**

**Hikarin-Love: I do feel loved~ And Gaku isn't the brightest, is he? Just goes to show you to not go and get a girl horny then call it off. They don't like it. The whole Len thing while be explained in due time. I kinda just wanted them to meet.**

**Reivi Kiizhu: Another reader? Whoopie! I like Rin/Len, too. But I bet I can convert :P. I'm sure Rin will put Gaku back in line soon, and they will live happily ever after. Maybe. BTW, I am still (patiently) waiting for YOUR new chapter!**

**Reviews are like flowers. They're pretty.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N : Gosh, I was busy last week. I've had this half-done since Thursday and haven't gotten around to finishing it 'till now.**

–

Chapter 16:

Rin seemed to be refusing to speak to him. Gakupo thought it was a little unfair, and the silence hurt. _Back to this stage again, are we_?

Then again, he probably deserved it.

By the time the duo arrived at the park, he still had no idea what he was going to say to her. He should most likely apologize, but what for? For _not _taking advantage of her? She probably didn't see it that way. Finally, he opened his mouth to say anything.

"Rin—"

"Gakupo—"

They stared at each other awkwardly, having spoken at the same time. "You go first," he requested.

"No, you can."

Gakupo broke their gaze in order to stare up at the starless sky. "Okay." He looked back at her, wanting to take her hand or maybe just hold all of her. "I... apologize. For before. I honestly don't know what happened back there. One minute we were talking and the next..." He waved his hands around in a show of the unspoken words. She just quirked her brow at him.

"And the next we were _kissing_?" she finished for him. She said the last word like it was some sort of taboo. Which, in retrospect, it probably was.

He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "It wasn't only that," he explained. "You don't know how out of hand things can get."

The small girl crossed her arms, physically closing herself off from him. "I don't?" she asked. "I'm actually really sure we already jumped the boarder." That was extremely true. "What's stopping you, Gakupo? This," she said, waving at him and then herself before crossing her arms again, "Can't work if you don't tell me how I can fix it."

When he didn't respond, her eyes softened from the glare she was so keen on giving him earlier. "...Are you scared?" she whispered.

He sighed, sitting on a nearby bench and leaning back. Suddenly, he was so very tired. "It's dangerous. Us being together. I worry about it all the time, except when we're together. Then, it seems, I'm otherwise distracted." For the first time, he noticed the corners of her mouth twitch up in a small smile.

Finally, she uncrossed her arms to put them behind her back. Her head tilted forward and she looked at him through her bangs. "I'm not scared," she stated with a smile.

"And why's that?"

"Because," she explained, "How could something so wrong feel so _right_? If doing this is as bad as people make it out to be, well, they obviously never experienced it before." Then she paused, looking off behind him. "Are we hurting anybody?"

Confused, he answered, "No."

"Are we disturbing the peace by seeing each other?"

Getting where she was going with this, he slightly smiled. "No, Rin."

"Do you like me?"

"I do." There was no hesitation in his answer, and she set her gaze on him again.

"So," she finished, "What's the problem?"

Reaching forward, he grabbed one of her small, dainty hands in his own. She tensed, but didn't pull away. She was still a little mad. "I feel... I feel as if, by continuing this, I'll be taking advantage of you," he finally confessed.

She seemed confused, tilting her head to the side in a decidedly cute gesture. "I don't understand."

He took hold of her other hand, staring into her pretty blue eyes. "Do you know how happy you've made me in the past few days?" Rin blushed and shook her head. "When I moved to Samasetto, I wanted more out of life. Maybe to settle down, to find new opportunities. I never, for one second, thought it'd be like this. You're almost too good to be true, Rin." She opened her mouth, probably to object, but he continued, "I'm never going to be what you want. I can't take you out on proper dates, and you won't be able to introduce me to your friends. I won't be able to be your homecoming date. You're eventually going to want that."

"I don't," she whispered.

"You will."

"You can't know that." She shook her head, grasping his hands tightly. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you before. It was... uncalled for. But I'm not as superficial as you think I am. I _promise _you, I don't need those things. All I want... is you."

She sounded so utterly honest and convinced in her words, Gakupo couldn't help but to stand up and swoop her into his arms, bracing her by her knees and upper-back. She shrieked, and he kissed her in his own way to quiet her.

Squirming in his arms, she maneuvered herself so that she was clutching onto the front of his shirt and the back of his head, hand buried in his hair. Smiling against her lips, Gakupo knew he wouldn't kill this moment.

–

Bleary eyed, Miku noticed two figure talking in the park. One was tall, with recognizably purple hair, and she couldn't quite figure out who the shorter one was.

So Kamui Sensei liked the park, too?

He seemed to be pretty into his conversation with the girl—the other person was definitley female. Was that his girlfriend?

Miku smile slightly through her tears. At least somebody's relationship wasn't a complete failure in this town. Her cheek still stung and it was cold, but she ignored it and watched her Physics teacher talk to his potential lover.

Were they arguing? She knew it was wrong to watch them like this, but it took her mind off her own problems. She needed to call Luka still...

A shriek caused her to look back up at the scene unfolding. Kamui Sensei had taken the small girl into his arms and they were kissing happily. Yes, the other figure was obviously a woman, and Kamui Sensei obviously liked her. Rin was right; the seemingly flamboyant man was very straight.

The couple turned a little, and she got a better glimpse at the girl. She looked surprisingly young, with blonde hair...

...And a big, white bow?

_Oh, my God_. Miku backed up a step. Then another. She sprinted to a tree a few meters away and sat behind it so that the two couldn't see her if they happened to look.

Here Miku was, crying her eyes out with a swollen cheek and broken heart. Where was Rin, her _best friend_?

"Oh, my God," the teal-haired girl whispered to herself. Rin was... she was...

_She was kissing Kamui Sensei!_

How dare she not tell her about this? Miku had told her everything! Giving her the secrets she most guarded, and she thought she was the same. Was Miku spot on the other day? Was _this _the guy Rin liked?

The girl leaned back, head hitting bark. Was she supposed to tell someone? Who? Rin's parents? Her brother?

Luka?

Biting her lip and suppressing another round of tears, Miku started walking to Rin's house. She had to come home eventually, right? Miku would confront her, help her get out of... this _thing _she was having. With Kamui Sensei, _Oh, God_.

She'd get her help. That's what friends were for.

Right?

–

**A/N : -whistles- Aw, damn, what's Miku going to do?**

**Review Responses:**

**Reivi Kiizhu: Gakupo's a pro at sneaking. Me hates Mrs. Hatsune (the bitch) and I'm sure everyone else does, too. I totally understand the busy thing. I just got a job and now I have to juggle that plus school and it's gonna be a doozy. I'm glad you're trying though! Keep it up and I hope you liked the chapter!**

**Renahh chen: Wow, you reviewed a lot. As long as you comment on every chapter, it's okay if you wait! :D I hope you liked this one! ...With yet another cliffie. -shot-**

**PinkShirt'dFairy: I'm a quick one. Ya gotta keep up!**

**Kledian: Foreshadowing is my bestfriend. Miku's bitchy mom will make more appearances. Updates are a-coming! Can't wait to see what you think!**

**Hikarin-Love: Gakupo will always make it up. He's too irresistible not to. And yes... The Hatsune Mother... nobody likes her. We'll see how Miku and Luka handle their relationship, though. Oh, the park. You see so much! Can't wait how you react on this discovery of Miku's.**

**Klemiel: Hey, another new reviewer! I'm glad you like the set up and everything. I'm trying to make it more interesting by putting even more MikuLuka in, with the mandatory GakuRin, of course. This will probably go on for a while. Can't wait to hear from you again.**

**Lifeinmonochrome: I love me some cliffies. They make me happy because I can torture people with them. Here's yet another one! Hope you liked it.**

**I'm almost to 100 reviews.**

**You guys know what to do.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I have so. Much. Freaking. Homework to do. But, hey, I like this better.**

**BTW, I made it too over 100 reviews~ You guys seriously rock my socks.**

**P.S : New poll on my page! Vote?**

–

Chapter 17:

Rin sighed dreamily, holding onto Gakupo's hand as if it were a life line. Maybe it was. Maybe it was hers.

She realized she was being extremely sappy and sentimental, but who the hell cared? She was happy. She was, wrapped in Gakupo's arms, invincible. Feeling safe, she closed her eyes and buried her head in the crook of his neck, kissing the pulse point there and taking delight in the way his breath hitched at the contact.

Yes. She could be as corny as she wanted. She felt all warm and fuzzy inside, with butterflies in her stomach. She was, in a word, in love.

The thought made her blink open her closed lids in confusion. Love? She leaned back, peering at the man embracing her. He smiled back at her, with pure adoration and wonder in his eyes. Mentally, she nodded to herself. She could be in love with him.

It was probably better not to tell him that, though. She'd just gotten him back. No need to scare him off again, right?

Giving another breath of satisfaction, she snuggled into him again. Unfortunately, they both knew this happy moment couldn't last forever.

"It's late," he stated. She was having a sense of de ja vu.

"I know." And she wasn't happy about it. As he stared down at her, she concluded he wasn't, either. "I really should be getting home," she finished. With a frustrated, quiet groan, she stood from her seated position on the bench. She stretched with her arms over her head, shivering. She hadn't realized how much of the coldness of the air Gakupo had been keeping away.

He followed her up and, for a moment, they just stared at each other until Gakupo leaned forward and placed a finger under her chin, tilting her head up toward him. He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, and she smiled into it, eyes closing once again and savoring the taste of him.

They separated all too soon, and she gave him a little wave and a promise to see him over the weekend before turning around and making the tiring trip home.

As she looked up at the sky, she could have sworn she saw a shooting star. It was most likely an automatic illusion created by her from watching too many chick-flicks, but she grinned all the same when she realized something.

Rin didn't need to make a wish.

–

A teal-haired girl shivered, tears feeling icy as they rolled down her face. She was met with a barrage of emotions. Humiliation. Love. Heart break. Anger. Depression. Rejection. Betrayal. Regret. Worry.

The worst part was not knowing which emotion to feel.

Miku looked at her phone, making note of the late hour. She'd left the park a little while ago, and had gone to Rin's house to wait on her back porch for the girl to return. She was so worried about her. She had been caught having an affair with Kamui Sensei, of all people. Miku was concerned for her safety.

But, mostly, she was scared. She'd called Luka three times already with no response. _Won't hurt to try one more time_.

She did.

The line rang, and Miku thought that it'd go straight to voice mail yet again until a familiar _"Hello?" _Perked her up.

Her heart stopped for a moment. Luka's voice sounded hoarse, as if she'd been crying as Miku had earlier. "Hey," she said. "Luka, I am _so sorry_."

A sigh from the other line. _"Like I said, it's not your fault, Miku."_ Silence.

Said girl didn't know what to say. "C-Can you meet me somewhere?" she asked.

Another sigh, this time accompanied with a sniffle. _"I don't think that's a good idea."_

"What? Why not?"

This time, Luka sounded as if she would burst into tears. _"Miku, I... I don't think... I think we should take a break. It's obvious your family doesn't accept me and I don't want to cause any trouble. I—I really like you, Miku. I do, I swear."_

Miku didn't respond. A break? Why? She could almost hear her heart crack straight down the middle.

_"...Miku? You there?"_

Without saying anything, Miku hung up. Dumped. Luka had dumped her. Another round of crying made its way through the heartbroken girl, she and buried her face in her upraised knees, bawling to her heart's content.

"Miku? What are you doing here?"

She looked up, noticing Rin had finally gotten home. Her hair was mussed and her lips were a little swollen. She looked tired, yet happy.

Miku didn't understand. Everything seemed to be happening too fast. "Where were you?" she asked. Then, "Do you think I wouldn't find out?"

Rin looked confused. "What are you talking about. Miku, what happened? You're crying."

"How come you didn't tell me?" Now, anger was the dominant emotion. "I told you _everything_."

A flash of trepidation went through Rin's pretty blue eyes, only there for a second. "Then explain to me what's wrong now!" She straightened her back, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Fine," Miku spat. "My mom found out about me and Luka, okay? She _hates _me now. She hit me and kicked me out. I was so upset. I wanted somebody to help me, but I didn't want to wake up my _dear best friend_." She said the title laced with sarcasm. "So... I went to the park."

Now fear covered Rin's features. "O-Oh, Miku..."

She held up a hand. "I'm not finished." Rin bit her lip, tears forming in her eyes. "When I get there, I see Kamui Sensei with a girl. They were _kissing_. And then I get a better look and I find that it's _you_!" She stood, hands thrust out in frustration. "How can you be so stupid, Rin?" She was yelling now, but she didn't care. "How could you not tell me?"

Rin didn't, either. She stepped up closer. "I am _not _stupid! I didn't tell you because I knew this was how you—hell, how _anybody—_would react!"

"Did _he _tell you that?"

"No!"

Miku pushed her hair back and off her face. "What'd he do? Offer you candy? Or—Or ask you to help him find your puppy?" She was being unreasonably cruel now. She knew it, and she didn't care.

"How could you be saying this?" Rin asked, voice cracking. "I totally supported you and Luka. I stood by you. I still stand by you now. I don't care if you disapprove of my relationship. It won't change anything." Then, voice softening, "You and Luka broke up, didn't you?"

Hurt flashed through Miku. "That's not what we're talking about."

Rin sighed. "He's not my teacher anymore. I transferred. I—I know it's illegal and I know that it's wrong. It took me forever to convince him that we could make it work." A wry smile played at the edge of her lips. "What if Luka was older than you? By a lot."

Miku froze and didn't say anything. Because she knew she would still love her anyway.

"Exactly."

Rin was crying now, she realized. God, how could she be so rotten? She'd hurt her best friend just because she was heartbroken.

Trying to suppress another round of tears herself, she wrapped her arms around her smaller friend. "Oh, my God, Rin. I—I don't know what to say. I thought I was doing the right thing by intervening. I thought that he was just taking advantage of you." She paused, running her hand through Rin's hair soothingly. "Luka broke up with me, you were right. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm sorry."

A sniffle from the girl. "It's okay." How could she be so forgiving? "Do you need a place to stay."

Miku nodded. "You're too good for me."

Rin gave a cocky, recognizable smile through her tears. "Oh, I know."

"Rin? I still don't approve of... whatever you have going on. I'm sorry, but I don't. You both could get into a lot of trouble."

"I know." She didn't sound like she cared.

"_But_. I promise I'll support you. Like I was supposed to in the first place."

Rin smiled at her again and then took her hand. "Well? What are you waiting for? We got chocolate to eat and tissues to waste. Time's-a-wasting!"

Miku gave a little smile before following her loveable, yet so very stupid, friend inside.

–

**A/N: Gah, this chapter was a mess. I'm not good with arguments T.T. I don't like Miku sounding so rotten, either. Blah. -shot-**

**Review Responses:**

**Black Snow Rose: Miku did see it wrong! But, hey, what would YOU have thought if you saw your friend making out with your teacher? Review again with your crazy enthusiasm!**

**Klemiel: I know, I'm so bad with them cliffies D: Well, we saw Miku's reaction. But. Will she confront Gaku? Only I know, nyeh? Doncha forget to leave me a review!**

**Mizuki Kagamine: Ha, I cuss when I'm surprised, too! Gaku is always awesome, BTW. And yes, I will destroy Miku's mother -breaks out explosives- Ah, I'm too hyper. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and I wanna hear what you think!**

**Hikarin-Love: She was worried about our dear Rin. Plue all confused and hurt. And now her depression will probably be worse because I'm evil like that OTL. Tell me what you thought!**

**Rin Kage No Kurokaze: Rate M? Hmmm. Ha, it's fine, as long as you review in the future! I forgive you -hugs- Review this time! :D**

**Namicake: I'm glad you like the story! Yeah, I update like a crazy person usually. You people must think I have no life v.v Anyway, hope to hear from you again!**

**PinkShirt'dFairy: That's my specialty! I don't think I hung you too bad this time, though. Lemme know what you thought!**

**Renahh Chen: I'm super happy you understood where Miku was coming from. We will see who gets their happy ending. In the distant future. Can't wait to hear your opinion of this hot mess I produced this time.**

**Review, review, review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N : This site annoys me sometimes. Like, right now, it won't let me log in. -facedesk-**

–

Chapter 18:

"Rin~" Said girl groaned, swinging out with a fist while simultaneously shoving her fluffy pillow over her face. "Ouch!" She hid a smile when she felt her hand make contact with something. "You just slapped me!"

The flaxen-haired girl dragged down her pillow long enough to glare at her teal-haired friend and say, "I'm violent when I first wake up," before placing it back.

The cushion was abruptly pulled away and Rin mourned inwardly. She glanced at the clock. "Miku, we don't have to get up for school for at _least _another hour. What do you want?"

"I had a question."

Rin rolled her eyes. "If it's about the ice cream, I told you, we already _ate _it all—"

"Not that!"

"Then what?"

Miku played with the ends of her hair that was sweeping along the floor. "It's about you and Kamui Sensei's... relationship."

The girl still situated in her laying position on the floor sighed heavily, sitting up and wincing. _Next time, I'm taking the couch_. "I'd really like it if you could just call him Gakupo. Seriously. It's creepy when you call him Sensei." Miku's face challenged her, but she shrugged it off. "Anyway, what do you want to know?"

"First of all," Miku began, shaking her head, "I am _not _calling him Gakupo. I barely know the guy and _that_ would be creepy." Rin mumbled something under her breath and she continued, "Anyway, what I was wondering was, well, how'd you two get together?"

"Couldn't you have asked this last night when I was super awake because of my sugar high?" Miku again answered negative. "Alright then." Rin shifted so that she was sitting crossed-legged in front of Miku. "You're going to keep this a secret, right? _All _of it?"

"Of course!"

Rin gave herself a little pep talk before lowering her voice. "Do you remember that Halloween party? When I left early?" She went on to talk about the whole thing, including what happened with Len. She spoke of the study session they had, and had to cover Miku's mouth when she giggled to much when Rin told her about how she punched him, ignoring the _"so that's what happened!"_

After she was done, Miku seemed to think on it for a bit. "Sounds romantic."

"It's complicated."

"I figured."

There was comfortable silence for a moment. "Are you going to tell him that I know?"

Rin bit her lip, then shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Not now, at least. I mean, that'd just freak him out and make him try to leave. Again." Another sigh. "But I will someday, and you can _properly _meet him. Until then, _please _don't confront him or anything, alright?"

Miku pouted. "I though that, when you finally got a boyfriend, I'd be able to tease you both like crazy and sing that stupid K-I-S-S-I-N-G song." Rin grinned. "But okay. I won't say anything. But I _will _be keeping a very close eye on him."

The shorter girl shrugged once more and then stood, stretching and looking at the clock. "I guess we should get ready. I am _so _tired. The last time this happened, I fell asleep in Gakupo's class. Got detention, too."

"Sounds kinky."

"Shut up."

–

Later that day, Rin saw Luka in the hallways during her free block.

Running to catch up with the taller girl, she walked along side her. "Hey," she said, slightly out of breath.

Luka looked down in surprise. "Oh. Hello, Rin. Are you feeling better?"

Rin realized that, the last time she had a conversation with Luka, she had been bawling and sniveling. Flushing, she nodded. "Much. Everything's all worked out fine and dandy." For the most part. "I wanted to talk to you."

The pink-haired girl looked down at her hands, which were carrying books. "I have to get back to class."

"C'mon, I'm sure you could be late _once_." Luka shrugged and the two stood there for a moment before Rin pulled Luka off the traffic of moving students.

"I guess Miku told you what happened." Rin nodded and Luka wouldn't meet her eyes. "I... I didn't _want _things to end up that way, but what else could I do? I don't want Miku's life to get complicated because of me. I don't—"

"Uh, hey," an awkward sounding voice interrupted them. The two girls looked to the side to notice that the bell had rung and there was a boy with red hair and glasses standing before them. "Can I get to my locker?"

"Gomen," Rin apologized, stepping out of the way and taking a better look at him. "You look vaguely familiar," she commented.

He smiled at her politely. "You must know my cousin, Teto. I just transferred here."

Oh. That explained a lot. "Welcome to the school." Rin turned, now devoting all of her attention to Luka. "I'm not saying that you did something _wrong, _Luka. I'm just saying that I know you really like Miku and you shouldn't just give it up. Remember what you told me?"

Luka smiled a little bit. "I know. But maybe it's for the best, you know? Anyway, I better get to class. Kamui Sensei's pretty strict with tardiness, and I'll probably be in trouble." Rin blanched a little. _Great, I kept her from _that _class_. She waved to Luka as she left.

"Um," said the guy who was still standing behind her. She forgot to ask for his name. "Sorry, but do you know where room 50 is?"

"It's in the basement." He looked pretty incredulous, and she smiled and shook her head. "C'mon, I'll show you. My name's Rin, by the way."

The boy smiled a little uncomfortably—talk about shy—and followed her, telling her his name was Ted and that he had transferred from Bakure, and that this was the fifth class he had been late to because of his terribleness with directions.

Rin smiled, realizing they had something in common and that she could, possibly, make a new friend.

–

When final bell rung, Gakupo felt anxious. Hatsune Miku had drifted from her assigned seat near Megurine Luka, and had been shooting him surreptitious glances all class, making him feel suspicious.

Ten minutes later, he was walking through the hallways and noted that they were almost empty. It _was _a Friday, he supposed. Students didn't like to hang around.

_Speaking of students..._ He wondered if Rin would be visiting him tonight.

As if he spoke the thought aloud, he heard giggling as he approached the staircase. Looking down, he noted that the blonde who had been previously plaguing his thoughts was laughing with a red-headed boy who was standing _way too close to her_.

A surge of jealously shot past Gakupo and he resisted the urge to grab her and leave. He _had _always been the territorial, jealous type, but it would do more harm than good to interrupt whatever the boy and Rin were doing. So, he settled back and waited to see what would happen.

He couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but when he saw the boy throw an arm around her shoulders in a seemingly friendly gesture, he was ready to walk down there, consequences or no.

It appeared, however, he didn't have to.

At that moment, he noticed Kagamine Len step onto the scene, and he didn't look happy. He angrily grabbed Rin's wrist and dragged her out the door, leaving the boy and Gakupo himself very confused.

Nothing good could happen with that, he decided. Tonight, he would wait for Rin. And, if she didn't show up, he'd go to her.

–

**A/N: Honestly, I don't know what possessed me to add **_**Ted **_**in here, of all people. I guess I wanted to show that Gaku was the jealous-type, and Ted probably won't make another notable appearance. Len is angry. Gaku is suspicious. Rin is... well, she's Rin,**

**Review Responses:**

**Klemiel: I am very consistent :D. I'm glad you liked the chapter, though it was slightly depressing. I hope you didn't think I was too random in this -shot-. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Black Snow Rose: I always feel like you're yelling at me through your responses, LOL. Anyway, Miku and Luka still have a lot to overcome, as do Gaku and Rinny. Hope you liked it and thank you for the PIE!**

**Mizuki Kagamine: You may use it! Ha, I'm starting to think your theatre class is going to know my whole story soon xD. I'm glad you and your friends like the story. And Luka's just trying to keep poor Miku safe. Though Miku is probably pissed about it. Sigh. I liked your dramatic walk-off, though ;D**

**Azn-Rinny: It's comments like that who make me want to keep writing. They're seriously a boost to my ego. I'm happy you like the story and can't wait to here from you again.**

**PinkShirt'dFairy: I like to include mixed emotions. I want people to laugh and cry all in one chapter!**

**Hikarin-Love: A little bit of both, perhaps? I love me some super-fluff. Bestfriend's like Miku and Rin always make it through~ And Rin's parents are too dense to notice anything -shot-/**

**Renahh Chen: Miku's very adorable. I heart her. This whole "working out" process will be long, but, eventually, worth it ^^**

**Rin kage no kurokaze: Woot, I shocked someone! I like to make people have crazy-ass emotions. I think it adds a realistic touch because everyone can get moody.**

**Review. Please. Pretty please. With a cherry on top.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N : At my school tomorrow, it is a Day of Silence to support those too scared to come out with their sexuality. I thought it'd be a fun fact for you random people out there to know...(:**

–

Chapter 19:

Len didn't say anything all the while he was forcibly dragging Rin home by her arm. She squirmed uncomfortably, dully noting that she would probably have a bruise in the shape of his hand, but not really caring about that fact either way.

When they arrived at the house, it was empty. He slammed the door shut and released her, they both stood in silence.

"Where's mom and dad?" she asked, rubbing her abused limb.

"Out." His tone was short and clipped.

She sighed. "Oh." Then, raising a hand, Rin slapped him across the face. Hard. "What the _hell_ was that all about, Len?" He glowered at her, cupping his (now red) cheek. "You had _no _right to forcibly _drag _me out of there!"

"I've _met _Ted before," he stated solemnly. "He's just a skirt-chaser looking for nothing more than a good time. Plus, he'd a senior and too old for you. Rin, I'm just trying to look out for you. You should know that no guy in this stupid town will ever be good enough for you."

The small blonde girl stomped her foot angrily, clenching her fists by her sides so she wouldn't hit him again. "How do you know I don't already have someone?" she spat. She needed to slow down before she said something she shouldn't, but she was _mad_.

His eyes widened, and he looked legitimately scared. Then, expression calming, he said, "Do you?"

She nodded, eyes narrowed. "And he's too old for me, by your standereds."

He stepped forward, eyes softening. "Rin, he's probably just some creep who doesn't even care about you, as long as you're just some young, cute girl. You need someone—"

"Someone like who?" Rin was screaming now, and she briefly wondered if one of their neighbors would contact authorities. Wouldn't be the first time. "Like _you_?"

Len froze up, halting in his movements towards her. "What are you—"

"The party, Len," she explained. Finally, she would tell him the truth. She'd hate herself later. "Kaito's party. Why I left, why I can never be around you comfortably anymore, is because of _you_. _You _took advantage of me while you were drunk. You told me you loved me and you stole my first kiss! You sent me running into this guy's arms and _he _was the one to comfort me. _Don't you dare tell me he doesn't care about me!_"

Panting, she watched as Len's eyes widened to an almost comical degree. He backed up a step. Another. "Shit!" Growling, he slammed a fist into the wall, causing Rin to gasp when he left an impressive dent. Len didn't _ever _cuss, nor did he act out violently. That was all her. "Fuck, Rin! Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

She rubbed her eyes furiously, sensing the on-coming tears. Whenever she got really into an argument, she cried. Couldn't help it. "I-I didn't want to complicate things if you... if you..."

"If I _what_?" He still didn't face her, but she could see the tension in his shoulders. "If I _loved _you, more than I should?"

Throat feeling dry and choking on her own air, she nodded. "Yeah."

"I do." It was a whispered, pathetic confession. "I do, Rin. And I know it's disgusting and wrong, but—"

Rin didn't want to hear this.

So she turned and ran, for once knowing exactly where she was going.

–

Gakupo had been reading, trying to distract himself. When the doorbell rang, he literally dropped his book on the floor and rushed to answer it.

As expected, Rin was standing there. Unexpectedly, she was crying, arms hugging her fragile body while she smiled up at him through her tears. "You look pretty hot with glasses on."

Shaking his head, he ushered her inside and removed his reading glasses, placing them on the counter and motioning Rin toward the couch. She shook her head, though, and walked into his bedroom instead.

Confused, but deciding not to argue, he followed her. He found Rin laying sideways on his mattress, facing the wall in some sort of a fetal position. "What happened?" he asked gently, smoothing the hair away from her eyes.

She sniffled in response before rolling over and patting the spot next to her. "Lay down with me?"

He complied, settling onto his back. She scooted until she could lay her head in the crook of his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Did something happen with your brother?" he asked.

When her breath hitched, he figured he'd been spot on. She let out a shuddering breath and threw an arm over him, holding onto him as if he were her anchor. "H-How'd you know?"

"I saw him... escort you out of school today as I was leaving. Neither of you looked happy," he explained.

She kissed just under his chin. "You always know everything."

Despite the heavy tension, he chuckled, rubbing his hand on her back in soothing circles. "Not everything."

Rin sighed. "He saw me with a boy today. He was a senior, and very nice. And, may I add, very _gay_. Not that Len would listen." He voice was shaky, but she continued on. Gakupo liked to think that by holding her like this, he was giving her some strength. "Me and Len started arguing, and I finally told him what happened on Halloween. At the party, I mean. A-And he was really mad. At himself I think. And... he admitted to..."

As she trailed off, Gakupo brought up her hand on his chest, kissing the inside of her wrist encouragingly. "He said that he loved me _more _than a sister. And, Gakupo, I was _scared_. Of _Len_. M-My own brother." He could feel warm droplets fall onto his shoulder, and he turned on his side so he was facing her.

Rin's eyes were screwed shut, but he ran one of his fingers across her cheek, catching falling tears until his hand was burrowed in her hair. "Rin, look at me." Reluctantly, she opened her eyes, revealing the startling blue he so adored.

Maybe even loved.

Shaking the thought and promising himself to assess it later, he concentrated on the task at hand. "Everything's going to work out fine. Okay?" She hesitated, but nodded, and he felt a surge of pride in the fact that he had comforted her. Had gotten her to be a bit more optimistic.

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against his own for a fleeting moment. Her lips tasted salty and, as she pulled away, he leaned in to make it last a bit longer.

"Thank you, Gakupo," she murmured against his lips, bringing her arms to wrap around his neck. He shivered in delight.

"Nothing to thank," he said back, words muffled by their kiss but too unwilling to let it go. In that moment, he came to his ultimate decision.

He was in love with her.

–

Back at the Kagamine household, a blonde boy who was not yet a man haphazardly threw clothes and other necessitates into an open bag. It was a tight fit, but Len eventually got the back closed and stepped back, looking around his bedroom solmenly.

He was leaving tonight, but he wanted to say goodbye to his twin sister first.

The one he was in love with.

Rin.

Lips thinning, he chucked the bag under his bed, planning on retrieving it late tonight when he would leave. Which would be after Rin had gone to bed.

Len wondered where she was now. Probably with that guy whom she said he wouldn't approve of. Glaring at his bed sheets, he decided that he would figure out who it was, and _soon_. No way was that low-life getting by without his consent.

The flaxen-haired young man went to his desk, taking out a piece of paper and writing on it a very short message. He folded it and on one side, dressed it to his sister.

"I'm sorry, Rin," he whispered.

–

**A/N : Whew. _That _was a killer, bro.**

**Review Responses:**

**Black Snow Rose: "A NEW LOVE RIVAL HAS APPEARED." That seriously made me think of Pokemon -is a nerd- But... not so much, huh?**

**xFirielx: Better not be complaining :P Yes, that GakuRin group does, indeed, need more love. The MikuLuka in my story? I definitely want to get them back together, but this story kinda writes itself. So who knows. Ted was terribly random, and territorial Gaku is sexy *A***

**Hannah: YOU'RE ALIVE! I don't know how many chapters you've missed -shot- but I'm really glad you're still reading and liking it! I love your reviews enough to be mad -hugs-. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Renahh Chen: Your comment made me think of Pokemon too! -shot- ...I made Ted gay. -double shot- And Teto will also suddenly appear soon, too! I hope you liked this and didn't think it was too overly dramatic.**

**PinkShirt'dFairy: A Ted fan, nyeh? Me too. As of now... he's sort of just gonna be Rin's gay-boyfriend. Because everyone needs one of those .3.**

**Hikarin-Love: Ditzy Rin makes me happy. I sorta base all my characters on real life people I know (their personalities) and... yeah... this chick's a little naive. I shoulda made Gaku go "all samuri up Ted's ass" but... I love him too much -hugs gay Ted- Len's a mess. Sigh. Hehe, you liked Miku's quote? That's also a favorite of mine.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N : Late update is late.**

**On the bright side, my more artistic friend said she may draw me a cover for this. If she ends up doing it (...she's lazy) then I'll put it on DeviantArt.**

–

Chapter 20:

When Rin had eventually been calmed, Gakupo and her had settled for laying down in his bed in a comfortable silence. Predictably, Rin grew bored with that, no matter how good it felt to have Gakupo's arms wrapped around her, and she shifted so that her upper body was strewn across his chest so that she could look through the drawers of his bedside table.

"Looking for something?" he asked her, momentarily stopping in his rubbing of her lower back. She internally mourned the loss, but said nothing of it.

"Not particularly," she answered. At that moment, her fingers wrapped around a black Sharpie marker and she sat up to look at it properly before getting an idea.

Smiling coyly, she set to work on her plan. "W-What are you doing?" Gakupo exclaimed when she started unbuttoning his shirt. She giggled and pressed a finger to her lips and stopped when she had set loose the top half of the buttons. Then, she laid her head back onto his chest and began doodling on his uncovered skin.

"Drawin'," she finally answered. She was so absorbed in her work, however, that she missed the playful and plotting gleam in her lover's eye.

_Rin & Gakupo_. It was childish and unnecessary, but she wanted to do it. Gakupo looked down at the writing and smiled, and she blushed, wanting to explain herself. "I-I always wanted to do that on a tree or something. But I guess we can't, so..."

"Does this mean I get to draw on you, too?"

She laughed out loud, because she hadn't expected it, and shook her head. "Oh, no. _I _have to go home afterwards."

He frowned playfully in response. "That's not fair." She noticed him shift, but it was too late. He had grabbed his own marker and flipped the two of them over, hiking her shirt to right below her breasts and using his teeth to uncap the marker before he attacked her.

Unfortunately, she was extremely ticklish and there was no way to stop her mad giggling. So she lashed out with her own marker, drawing wild and stray lines across Gakupo's features.

Rin was having fun, she realized. _This _was what—who—she needed. A loving and caring somebody who made her laugh and made her feel special. Len was wrong. Miku was wrong. The whole damn world was wrong.

They both called a truth and stopped to take a breather, neither moving from their position, which was quite... intimate, Rin supposed. Gakupo was on top of her, one leg between hers while his hand pinned down hers that held the marker. His other arm was supporting his weight so that he didn't crush her. Her free leg was resting on his side, her foot positioned on his hip. Their faces were inches apart.

Gakupo seemed to notice their predicament at the same time because his face flushed and he began to pull away. Rin decided she would have none of that, and take advantage. So she reached up with her free hand and pulled him back, crashing their mouths together.

It was, in a word, hot. It wasn't soft, nor tentative. It was full of want and need with tongue exploring uncharted territory and hands wandering.

Rin _wanted _him, in every way possible. And who was to stop her?

She knew Gakupo wouldn't let her go that far. He was a gentleman, after all. No, she just had to, in time, convince him.

How hard could it be?

–

Len woke to the sound of the back door opening and closing. Rin sneaking in, he knew. He considered going down stairs to greet her, but a replay of their argument, and his plan, ran through his mind and he decided against it. Instead, he waited for her to enter her own room before getting up.

He paused before the door. What would she say to him? What could he say to her? That he hoped she had had fun doing _whatever _with her boyfriend? Because that's where she surely was.

His train of thought came to an abrupt halt when the door swung open, revealing his disheveled sister. "What do you want?" she asked. She sounded tired.

Not knowing what to say, he reached forward and grabbed her, bringing her to his chest and wrapping his arms around her in an embrace.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair.

Then, she surprised him. He felt dainty arms reach up and hug him back. For now, at least, he was forgiven.

–

Miku sat with her arms wrapped around her legs in a hunched position. Around her on her bed, there was a clutter of tissues and ice cream. Her iPod was on it's station, blaring _Magnet _on constant repeat. Her mother had just come to her door, wanting to talk, but Miku had simply locked the door, not wanting to confront her.

She wanted to be alone.

Today was _terrible_.

The one class she shared with Miku had been Physics, and she had been ignored by her—ex—girlfriend. She hadn't even been spared a glance. Watching Kamui Sensei had only distracted her for so long until she had to excuse herself so that she could let her emotions go in the comfort of a restroom stall.

She hurt. She wanted to call Rin, but Rin had her own problems to deal with. And she didn't want to add more to her plate. Plus, knowing that Kamui Sensei of all people might hear about it made her slightly hesitant, though she knew that, if she asked, Rin wouldn't tell him.

Still.

She frowned at her reflection. She missed Luka. She loved her. Still did. She didn't _care _what her mom thought about it. She missed sitting in each others arms. She missed dancing under the moon. She missed singing to her. She missed playing with her beautiful pink hair. She missed her kisses. She missed her smiles. She missed her love.

Did Luka even love her? Or did they only get together because Miku had been the first person Luka had met in town?

The teal-haired girl hated thinking like this. She preferred being optimistic to an even annoying level.

In her hand, she clutched a razor. She _hated _stooping to this level. What would Rin say? What would _Luka _say?

Guess she'd have to find out.

–

Rin closed her eyes, feigning sleep as her brother stroked her hair. She had asked him to sit with her until she fell asleep, for the simple reason of _wanting _to forgive him. Gakupo had said that she needed to confront this, so she'd damn well try.

It had been awkward, to say the least. He'd apologized, saying it was only a faze he'd get over, and she had just shook her head, apologizing herself. For what, exactly, she didn't know.

All she _did _know was that she wanted everything with her twin to go back to normal, and this had to be the quickest way. As children, they had shared the same bed and Rin had been a bit insomniac when they had started sleeping apart, occasionally sneaking into his bed with or without really knowing it.

If she blocked out the memory of that _stupid _party and his confession earlier today, she could almost believe everything was okay.

Suddenly, Len's hand stopped in it's movements and she remained very still, waiting for him to leave. Instead, he slipped something under her pillow that felt like paper and leaned in close to her. She could feel his breath on her face. She almost laughed inappropriately when she realized he smelt like bananas.

All thoughts of laughing stopped when he brushed the hair from her face, resting his forehead against hers. "I love you," he whispered before pressing his lips to hers so gently.

She heard him turn and her door open and close before she sat up, hand covering her mouth delicately.

He did it. _Again_.

Tears stinging her eyes, she bit her lip and lay back down, smothering her own face with a pillow so that the boy down the hall wouldn't hear her pathetic sobs.

–

**A/N: ...Meh. It's late and I have work tomorrow. Sigh.**

**Review Responses:**

**Black Snow Rose: I love how you're always the first one to comment ^^. And, yeah it took Gaku long enough.**

**Renahh Chen: I love Len. And I feel bad that I torture him so much TT. But, it's all very dramatic and fragile right now. Snowball effect is currently taking place.**

**Klemiel: I'm happy you liked jealous Gaku! I did a lot. And, yes, shit is very much breaking loose. Just the way I like it.**

**.: First of all... your name made my day. And so did the badge of coolness! I feel... cool. I'm really happy your friends and you like this! And yes for more GakuRin/MikuLuka fans! -highfive-**

**Mizuki Kagamine: That was the best death threat I've ever received. So much love. And I'm glad your class liked it! **

**KatKagamine: Yes! I converted another person! Yay for GakuRin love. And thank you!**

**Reivi Kiizhu: You're alive! I getcha with the whole incest thing. But, hey it makes for good story plot. PS—can't wait for YOUR new chapter. I heart sweet Gaku and we'll see what happens with Rin and Len.**

**JK and CJ: Poor Luka. And Miku. And Len. Gosh, I torture everybody, huh? I will keep updating as long as you keep reviewing.**

**Hikarin-Love: Gaku is the best~ I feel like I have you on the edge of your seat, and that makes me happy. I also like that you liked Rin's random glasses comment and gay Ted. And him being a "short chaser" made me laugh.**

**PinkShirt'dFairy: Glasses!Gaku needs more appearances. I love Ted, too. Especially Gay!Ted.**

**Reviews are like rainbows. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N : Yeah, I'm slowing done to updating, like, once a week. 'Cause I'm lazy and school and work hate me.**

–

Chapter 21:

The next morning, a loud banging at his door awoke Gakupo. Grumbling, he rose out of his bed and strode down the hall to crankily greet whoever was coming to his house at—he looked at his watch—seven in the morning.

He'd had a long night last night, though thoroughly enjoyable. It'd also been frustrating. And _fun_. And liberating. He and Rin had been like any other young couple in love, playfully wrestling and comforting each other when needed. They'd spoken to each other with a now easy familiarity. It was almost prefect.

Except he still hadn't told her that he loved her. Wasn't sure if he would.

There was the bang on the door again, and he sighed. "I'm _coming_. Sheesh." he hastily threw on a shirt (because _Rin & Gakupo _was still written on his chest) and swung the door open, revealing a small, flaxen haired girl holding a duffel bag.

"Mornin', sunshine!" She waltzed in and tossed her bag on the couch. She was smiling, sure, and she sounded happy... but something seemed _off _about her. Her eyes and nose were red, as if she'd been crying, and her grin was missing the happy sparkle in her eye.

Standing on her toes, she pulled him down to her level and pecked him lightly on the lips. "What's the bag for?" he asked as they pulled away, jerking a thumb at it.

"Oh," she said with a wave of her hand. "Forgot to tell you, I'm spending the night."

Gakupo arched a brow. Staying the night. She was staying the night again, this time with now alcohol hindering her senses, and no confusion of his feelings for her. Naturally, he was a little... nervous.

What was she expecting out of this?

He must have taken too long to answer, because her confident demeanor deflated and she tucked her hands behind her back, looking sheepishly at the floor. "But, if you don't want me to..."

The purple-haired man shook his head and smiled, reaching out to tuck a stray strand of hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear. "I think it's a great idea."

–

Rin was happy that Gakupo had accepted with no questions asked. She'd called Miku this morning, asking her friend to cover for her with her parents and say she was at her house. The teal-haired girl had agreed, seeming tired and maybe a little depressed. Rin would call her tomorrow to make sure everything was okay with her.

But, for now, she could work on her own issues. She hadn't read Len's letter he had tucked under her pillow last night, though she brought it with her here in case she gained the courage to. In Gakupo's house, she felt safe and cared for. Like she could take on anything.

"So got any plans for today?" she asked him, walking to his couch to plop herself down and look up at him.

"Not particularly. I suppose we can rent a movie for tonight and figure out something to do." When she smiled and nodded, he excused himself to shower whilst she waited in his living room.

Rin knew _exactly _what she wanted to do tonight.

She loved him, and she wanted to tell him. She pictured him happily returning her feelings, and then she would show him how _much _she loved him.

She was young, but by no means naive in the subject of sex. The concept scared her, that was for sure, but she'd have to face it eventually. And who better to explore it with than Gakupo?

However, _everything _could go wrong. He could reject her. He could not want her like that. He could just be too damn noble to concede.

Sighing, she hoped that, for once in her life, everything would go as planned.

–

"...So you don't have _any _video games? Are you crazy?"

He and Rin were sitting on the couch, facing each other and just talking. She had confided her obsession with gaming, and he had admitted to not having any consoles. She seemed aghast when he shook his head. "That's weird. Me and Len grew up with _Zelda _and _Final Fantasy_." He noticed that her eyes temporarily glazed over and her breath hitched whenever she mentioned her twin brother.

"How are you two?" he asked her gently. She looked away.

"Just peachy," she muttered, looking at her lap and than at him from beneath her lashes. He gave her a look that he knew she could tell he didn't believe her. "We made up." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"And?" he prompted.

She rose and went to her bag, digging in it before pulling out a crumpled piece of paper with her name on it. Settling back on the couch, she stared at him. "And I asked him to stay with me for a little while until I fell asleep. He kissed me and tucked this under my pillow when he thought I was sleeping... I haven't read it yet. I was too mad."

He felt sorry for her, and angry at her brother. While he couldn't understand anybody _not _loving her, there were lines to be drawn, right? Maybe he'd overstepped a few, cutting out others completely, Rin wasn't afraid of _him_. "Do you want to?" he asked.

–

Luka sat crossed legged on her bed, staring at her pink cell phone she held in her hands. Her face was blank as a thousand thoughts raced through her head.

She wanted to call Miku. But... she probably didn't want to talk to her. Probably hated her for what she had to do to protect her. What else could she have done?

The pink-haired girl didn't want to ruin Miku's life. She loved her too much for that.

Closing the phone, she sighed and leaned back on her headboard. This sucked. She didn't like the uncertainty that came with all of _this_. She wanted back with Miku, and she wanted it now.

Maybe it was selfish, but she didn't care at this point.

_Screw it_.

Opening the phone, she dialed the number she knew by heart and waited with her breath held as it rung... and rung...

_"Hey! You've reached Miku," _Luka sighed in defeat, _"I'm not here right now, but leave me a message and I'll call you back!"_

There was a beeping tone and Luka found she almost couldn't talk.

"Hi," she finally choked out. "I... I miss you. Call back, okay?"

With a heavy heart and tears in her eyes, she hung up and waited.

–

Rin _did_ want to read the letter. Desperately. But she almost didn't want to know what it said. "You do," Gakupo said softly, and she glared at him without any anger. _He knows me too well_.

Biting her lip, she unfolded the paper and smoothed the creases before focusing her eyes on the terribly scrawled letters. She almost laughed at Len's terrible hand writing.

_Rin,_

_ I am _so _sorry. For everything. You didn't deserve any of it, and I'm a sick person to force myself on you like that. I'm sorry._

_ But I do love you, and I'm sorry for that, too. It's stupid and wrong, but it can't be helped and I know it will only complicate things._

_ So I've decided to leave._

_ I'm probably long gone by now, but I'm worried for you. Mom and Dad will go crazy about this, and I still haven't approved of your new boyfriend. Didn't we decided when we were little that _I _would be the one to walk you down the aisle to give you away?_

_ Make sure the bastard takes care of you, yeah?_

_Love, _

_Len._

Rin's eyes widened, and though she stared hard at the paper, she didn't see the words. She wasn't crying, and she didn't think she was about to.

What had Len done now?

–

Gakupo watched with morbid curiosity as Rin finished up with the note. She was staring blankly at the sheet she clutched in her hands, so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

He grasped one of her tiny fists with his own hands. "What does it say?" he asked. Her eyes were dry, she wasn't sobbing, but she looked... _broke_.

Her blank stare moved to him, and she blinked. Then a smile that he could tell was forced stretched across her lips and she crumpled the piece of paper and threw it somewhere to land behind her. "Nothing... Everything's okay."

"Rin, I don't—"

The man was cut off abruptly as another's lips captured his own, surprising him. When had Rin gotten so _intuitive_? He couldn't say he didn't like it, but, damn it, he needed to know what was going on, not let himself be distracted by her.

His eyes were still open, so he looked at her while they kissed. Her eyes were screwed shut, as if she were trying to lose herself in this moment. She clutched tightly to the front of his shirt.

Maybe she knew he was holding back, because she rose up on her knees to push him backwards to lean further into the couch so that she could situate herself on his lap.

Not knowing what else to do and his mind fogging up, he felt his own eyes slide shut as he grasped her hips, not to push her away, but to draw her closer.

Then... he was lost.

–

**A/N : Holy sexual tension. ...Anybody else like the random Luka? Hah. Gaku, you never stood a chance against Rin.**

**Review Responses:**

**Klemiel: I enjoy mixing emotions in my stories because I feel it's more realistic. People don't just stay happy all day, sometimes shit happens, ha ha. I'm happy you're glad with how this is turning out. Lots and lots of forbiddeness!**

**NagamiKai: ...Personally... I would _love _to be between Len and Gaku -shot-. Well, let's see if Rin gets her happy ending. This story has a mind of its own sometimes.**

**Hikarin-Love: I'm a terrible person, I know. I put fluff, then depressing scenes, then more fluff, the some drama, etc. Yeah for seat edgeness!**

**JK and CJ: Ted is like Waldo; sometimes, it's impossible to find him. He'll probably make another appearance eventually. Maybe. Cough. I liked the fluffy GakuRin scene too ^^**

**AbominableToast: You're name's so epic. I kinda like getting people a little torn on both sides, because that means I'm representing both characters well ^^ Someday, I might hold a poll on whether people think Rin should be with Len or Gakupo.**

**Black snow rose: Anime Boston? LUCKY! A bunch of my friends went... not me... I'm jealous. We all feel bad for Miku. -hugs Miku-**

**Review, please.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N : I feel bad for making you guys wait so long for an update. As a present, I wrote a GakuRin one-shot called _Porinzu_. (Go self-advertising!) Read it and tell me what you think!**

**OH! SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: Since people are wondering, this fic is almost finished. There will be only a few more chapters, then an epilogue, and then... well, that's it, and I guess I'll start working on something else.**

–

Chapter 22:

"Rin, w-wait," Gakupo said, tugging on her hips so that she pulled away. She leaned back with a sigh and looked at him expectantly. Her hair was a mess, lips swollen, and she looked so _wanting_ that it took everything he had not to kiss her again. Something was definitely wrong, and he needed to find out. He was _not _a horny, teenage boy who couldn't put his more risque thoughts out of his mind for long enough to talk to her. "Tell me what's going on. What did the letter say?"

Rin frowned and reached up, twining her arms around him and playing with the hairs on the back of his neck, making him shiver. "Kiss now, talk later," she replied before pressing their lips together once again.

He, again, briefly wondered when Rin had gotten so seductively dominant. But, this time, he raised his hand to cup her cheeks and force her to release him and look him in the eyes.

"What?" she snapped. Her tone sounded annoyed.

He rubbed his thumb across her cheekbone, and her expression softened the smallest bit. "Please confide in me."

She paused, then shook her head and reached up to grab his right arm with her left. "I already told you, it's nothing." Rin peered at him closely, and he saw a flash of nervousness and uncertainty. "Gakupo, I love you."

It was his turn to start. A million thoughts ran through his mind—she was too young, he was taking advantage of this, she was just upset—but the main one was simple. _He loved her, too_.

"Rin, I—"

"If you say anything along the lines of '_you don't know what love is_' I won't be able to stop myself from punching you. I've thought this over. I know what I want. You. I love you." Her hands were shaking, he realized. "You... you don't have to say it back."

Her gazed at her gently. "I do. Love you."

She seemed to process this information. A moment later, the happiest smile he'd ever seen on her spread on her face and she blushed. "R-Really?"

He nodded.

"Oh, Gakupo..." she leaned in for another kiss, but he held firm. "What?" Rin frowned.

"I need to know what's going on."

"For the love of—" She scrambled off his lap, crossing her arms over her chest and staring down at him firmly. "I admit that I love you, and you _still _want to talk?" she exclaimed incredulously.

"Yes."

Rin stomped her foot. "You are the _most _infuriating, frustrating man to ever walk the planet." He just nodded again, waiting for her to continue. "He left, okay? Len ran away. Because of _me_. Are you happy now? Or do you want to play therapist? Because I sure as hell am not gonna—"

Her brother just left? Without anything but a letter? "Where did he go?"

"Fuck, Gakupo, I don't know! All I got was a stupid, useless letter and a boyfriend who just wants to talk about my problems and parents who couldn't care less and...and...and..." She stopped talking, breathing heavily and tugging at her hair. "I just want to not think about it." Turning away from him, she continued, "I want to tell people about us. I want to scream it to the world, but everything in my life is so messed up right now. I miss my black-and-white life. Everything's an annoying shade of gray."

She was crying by the end of her rant, and he was happy for once she wasn't facing him because he could feel embarrassing tears welling up in his own eyes. He wanted to help her, but his presence just made her life all the more complicated.

He stood behind her, wrapping her in an embrace. "It'll be okay," he whispered, his voice cracking with emotion.

She turned in his arms, smiling up at him wryly. "You say that, but weren't you crying, too?"

Gakupo couldn't deny it.

Burying her head in his chest, Rin hugged him tightly. "Help me forget, for just a little while. I-I can't say that I'll be perfect. I might be horrible. But I _want _this. I need you. I need to know that you love me and you'll stay with me.

Gakupo knew her should refuse. Should not take this poor girl's innocence. But maybe he needed comfort, too, the comfort he would find in her touch. Needed to know she really loved him beyond that of a childish infatuation.

Bending slightly, he kissed her sweetly, picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom where the door slammed shut behind them, neither of the lovers noticing.

–

Miku and Luka stared at each other, neither knowing what to say. Seeing each other had been purely coincidental, and Miku knew she couldn't handle this right now. She turned on her heel, having every intention of leaving the crowded convenience store. As she placed the bandages she had been going to buy, someone gently touched her back.

"Don't leave," Luka said softly. She then looked around, as if knowing that this wasn't the place to be having this conversation. "Can we go somewhere else? To talk?"

Miku hesitated, but nodded, tugging her sleeves further over her hands. Her wrists still hurt, but she tried not to notice.

Eventually, the two reached the park. The park. The same one their relationship began at. Miku bit her lip.

Before she could get a word out, to tell Luka she couldn't see her again, couldn't be her friend, because it hurt too much, Luka had begun to speak.

"I never told you why I moved to Samasetto, did I?" Not knowing what else to do, Miku shook her head. "When I first figured out I was gay, I told my very best friend. She... She didn't react well. She thought it was disgusting, and acted a lot like your mom did. She told everyone, and I was, for the most part, ruined. I was happy when my father got a new job offer and we had to leave.

"The next place I moved to, I kept to myself. I was the biggest bitch ever. I was cold and cruel. I dated guys, breaking up with them carelessly because I didn't care about them. Everyone hated me, I suppose. I was just plain _mean_. My dad left that year, and my mom and me were on our own and she wanted to start over.

"But... then I moved here. And I met you. You were—are—so beautiful and bright and so full of love. You were everything I wanted to be, and everything I knew I needed. Somewhere along the line, your happiness became more necessary than my own. So when I knew I'd make your life difficult, I backed out."

Miku was staring blankly at Luka by the time she was finished. She'd never heard the pink-haired girl talk so much. But, the one thing she processed was that Luka didn't want to leave her.

"I loved you," Miku whispered brokenly, rubbing her arm where cuts lay. "And... and you _abandoned me_."

"I wish I never did," Luka said, and then held her arm out. Miku took it with little hesitation. However, she tried to futilely pull away when Luka began rolling up her sleeve. "I was worried you did this."

Luka was staring at the cuts, regret and sadness marring her face. Leaning down, she kissed Miku's arm. "I'm so sorry. Could you ever forgive me?"

Miku didn't want to forgive her. She didn't want to be hurt like this again, didn't want to take the risk. But she couldn't help but notice how earnest Luka sounded, how helpless.

"O-Okay," she finally manged before Luka wrapped her arms around her slight frame. Smiling, Miku leaned into her.

She didn't care about the future. Because, in this moment, Miku was sure Luka loved her.

–

Rin stared up at Gakupo with wide eyes in the darkness. He was sleeping, his arms around her protectively, and she tried not to blush at how _naked _they both were.

It had, indeed, been a night to remember, Rin mused as she played with the ends of his purple hair. It was unlike anything she'd imagined. It wasn't flawless by any means, and it had hurt for a while, but, to her, it had seemed utterly and completely perfect. Because it was with _him_.

And she had forgotten her problems, at least for a little while. She remembered especially what he had said to her, in the moment it most mattered.

"_I love you, Rin. So much. I _promise _you I'll never stop caring for you_."

Letting out a contented sigh, Rin snuggled into his tall body, reveling in the warmth and love that his embrace held.

She couldn't have asked for more.

–

His cell phone ringing on his bedside table woke Gakupo up. He looked around, confused for the slightest moment before last night's events bombarded his mind. Every detail.

He smiled because he didn't regret it. They loved each other. He truly believed, for once, things would work out for him.

Rin slept like the dead, not even stirring with his phone buzzing insistently. Not wanting to wake her up anyway, he answered it with a whispered, "Hello?"

_"Gaku! It's Gumi."_

He sighed. His sister picked the worst times... "Good morning," he said quietly.

Static played on the other line for a moment. _"Why are you whispering?"_

He blanched. "I—uh—"

_"Never mind that! I'm going to be your favorite person in a minute." _Gakupo highly doubted that, but allowed the girl to continue. _"Remember how, a little while ago, you were looking for better job opportunities or something? And, how when you went to college, you wanted to work with radioactivity?"_

"Yes," he said slowly, not sure where his eccentric sibling was going with this.

_"I got you a job!" _Gumi giggled excitedly. _"It's in Tokyo, right near my apartment in some lab or something. They want to see you in three days. Okay?"_

Excitement welled up inside him. It was true, he did want to be more than just a science teacher. How had Gumi of all people gotten connections to a laboratory, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. "I'll see you in three days," he agreed before hanging up.

His smile faded when he glanced at Rin's small, curled up figure next to him, once of her arms still draped across his waist.

Rin...

When he left, what was she going to do? What were _they _going to do? Tokyo was a good five hour drive away.

Laying back down, he decided he'd speak to her about after they straightened everything out with her brother. He'd help her find him, somehow, and then... what?

He didn't know.

–

**A/N : FUUU. GAKU! I was on a roll with the happy feelings there, you jerk! And, yes, I went there. They slept together. It happens.**

**Review Responses:**

**Black snow rose: LOL gay Len... Luka and Miku are back together! YES. And Gaku and Rin had some happy times.**__**And then Gaku had to go and ruin my happy vibe. -huff- Tell me what you think!**

**Klemiel: Random Luka is good. Sexiness DID happen! Sheesh, I suck at romantic innuendo scenes. Tell me what you think of this mess of a chapter!**

**xFirielx: I love me some virtual cookies~ It's okay, I'm a pervert, too ;D. And thank you! I do wish I had some more "competition" as you put it. The GakuRin love must be spread, man! I hope this sated your own perverted needs, by the way.**

**Renahh chen: Miku is a derp. But now she's a happy derp. Now Gaku and Rin have some complications coming up, and Miky and Luka are all good. And for how much longer it will be, not very. Like I said in the A/N above, probably a few more chapters. I'm gonna miss this story. And I do take it everywhere, ha ha.**

**NagamiKai: Luka DOES love Miku lots ^^. And Len will make another appearance very soon... I appreciate your reviews, keep 'em coming!**

**JK and CJ: Oh no D: I forget mine a lot, too, ha ha. Luka and Miku have been resolved~ and there was just a smidgen of RinLen, hah. Tell me if you liked it!**

**Hikarin-Love: Meh, Rin's to sexy to ward off. -shot-. Miku and Luka are A-OK now. And things did get hot. Things still are risky. Hooray for surprises! Keep up the reviews!**

**MysticalTears: I really appreciate long reviews. And thanks so much! I also like the idea of the GakuRinLen triangle. I tend to mention that a lot. I love Len, but I torture him in all my fics T.T. Actually, everyone gets a little angst in this. Gaku and Len jealousy was very hot .3. I hope to hear from you again! **

**Review please! **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N : Guess who's home sick today? Me! So that means you lucky boogers get an early chapter.**

** Also, my friend told me I forgot to add something to the last chapter. In her words, "RIN TOPS."**

–

Chapter 23:

When Rin finally stirred awake, Gakupo was already up, but still laying with her. She smiled and breathed airily when she felt his fingers sift through her probably-messy hair, tickling the back of her neck.

Opening her eyes a little cautiously, she wondered what he was feeling. Would he be regretting what happened? She might have to kill him...

As she looked at him, he gave her a loving grin and she blushed. "Good morning," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her, even though she knew she looked like a monster in the morning. But he still wanted to kiss her.

"Mornin'," she managed, sitting up and clutching the bed sheet to her—bare—chest. Maybe modesty wasn't an issue, but she never had been comfortable with her body. "What time is it?" The tiny girl asked, bringing a hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn.

Gakupo grabbed his phone and checked the clock. "Only a little past nine."

Rin groaned. "Really? What is it with me getting up early these days. I used to be able to sleep until noon." She yawned again, and stretched one arm over her head.

She heard the purple-haired man laugh before he reached over to smooth down some fly away hairs near her temples. "What's the plan for today?"

She sighed, finger-combing her own blonde locks. "Well... I want to find Len. And then I need to call Miku. Oh, and at some point during the day, I need to shop for my brother's birthday present. It's next month." Biting her lip bashfully and red staining her cheeks, she looked down towards the blankets before offering her hand and saying, "But... how about we shower first?"

Rin was elated when he agreed, sweeping her up into his arms and ignoring her protests as the sheet fell away and they made their way to the bathroom.

–

Len stared down over the ledge, not really seeing the choppy water below. He hadn't even made it out of Samasetto yet, and he was a little disappointed. However, taxi and bus drivers were apparently hesitant to give teenage boys rides past curfew in the middle of the night.

Now it was morning, and he hadn't slept at all the night before. Needless to say, he was exhausted. Wondering if Rin was even away yet, he laid back on the grass and starred at the cloudy sky, closing his eyes and intent on taking a nap.

–

"So where do you think he would be?" Gakupo asked again.

He saw Rin shrug. "He can't be too far. Not out of town, at least. Um, we used to go to the beach a lot when we were little. There's a little ice cream shop there and we'd go there all the time during the summer with our parents. And then there's a venue in the opposite direction that Len likes a lot." She rubbed her hand over her face tiredly. "I wish he'd given me some sort of clue."

One hand still positioned on the steering wheel, he patted her knee with the other. "We'll try the venue first—I think I know where that is. Like you said, he had to still be around here." Or he could already be in trouble, but Gakupo didn't say that out loud. A whole night was a lot of time for something bad to happen.

She covered his fingers with her own, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. "Right."

Rin needed to know what was going on, Gakupo rationalized. _After _all this blew over with her brother. He'd help her find him, and then he'd tell her what was going on. That, late Monday night, he was leaving.

He wondered how she'd react.

Shaking his head, he gave her a reassuring smile. It was Sunday, he still had a little over a day to help her.

And he would. He'd make sure she would be taken care of before he left.

–

The venue was a bust. And so was the beach.

Rin groaned under her breath, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she looked out to the setting sun. If they couldn't find Len today, best chances were that they _wouldn't_.

They were on some sort of ledge now. Her voice was hoarse from calling her brother's name, and Gakupo was sitting on a rock looking at a map, probably plotting their next coarse.

She just hoped Len didn't do anything _stupid_.

At that moment, she looked off over the cliff, noticing how vicious the water looked, and all the other ledges that stuck out below them. One one of the indents about a meter below, a person was looking off toward the water, too. A person with spikey blonde hair held in a ponytail. And he was stepping closer.

Was he going to jump?

"Len!" she yelled. "Len, wait!" The boy looked up at her in shock, and then seemed to panic, taking another precarious step. "Dammit, _stop_!"

Rin was on her belly now, leaning as close to her brother as possibly. "You better stay right the fuck there! You hear me? I am _so _going to kill you for this! _LEN!_"

Gakupo was next to her in an instant. "You see him?" She pointed, and he squinted as it started to drizzle.

_God hates me_, Rin thought miserably. It seriously had to rain _now_?

"I'll go get him." And then Gakupo was _climbing_ down the cliff. And it started to pour. Rin could barely see in front of her as she swore.

"Gakupo!" she screamed. "Get back here before you die, too!" Shit! Rin had always had a fear of heights, but she found herself swinging one leg over the edge of the ledge.

_Don't look down, don't look down_. She remembers climbing fences and trees as a little girl. And breaking her arm falling... _don't look down_.

"Rin, I have him." She finally reached the bottom to see Len slumped against the ground, presumably unconscious. She scoffed with tears brimming her eyes. Len had always fainted when he got scared.

"Come on," she choked out past the rain. "Let's get him somewhere warm."

–

Rin made a disgruntled sound as she pulled the thermometer from her brother's mouth. "You have a fever," she told him. Len only shrugged, and she resisted hitting him. Barely.

"You could have died, you know. You could at least pretend to be concerned about it." He shrugged again and she distracted herself by taking in her surroundings. Again.

They were in a cheap motel room, with a little TV that didn't even get cable and a bed. The heater clunked, barely working. Gakupo was in the next room over, because Rin had said he shouldn't be there when Len woke up, as he would be confused enough.

Apparently not. He'd barely said two words to her.

There was a knock on the door, and Rin turned to see Gakupo enter. "How is he?" he asked, setting down his cell phone. Which he'd been on for the last half hour. Usually, Rin would be curious. Now? Not so much.

"Sick. Idiot," she mumbled the last part. "Can you go and grab him some soup? I think I saw a diner across the street." He nodded and gave her a little smile before he left.

Rin grabbed a towel to dry her brother's hair. As she rubbed furiously, she heard him ask, "So what's your teacher doing here?"

"Not me teacher. I dropped a level, remember?" Len shrugged. "And I needed a ride. You made pretty good progress, you know?"

"Not enough," he grumbled and crossed his arms. "You weren't supposed to find me." He punctuated the end of that sentence with a sneeze.

Rin opened her mouth to respond, but Gakupo's cell started ringing. She had half a mind to ignore it, but found herself rising to pick it up. "Hello?"

_"This... isn't Gaku?" _Gaku. Rin tried to remember where she heard the name before.

"No," she finally answered. "I'm his... friend." Oh, that's right. This was the green-haired girl. Gakupo's sister, evidently.

_"Oh. Well, okay. Anyway, can you tell Gaku to give me a call back when he can? I got him the midnight train tomorrow, and—"_

"Wait—what does he need a train for?"

_"You don't know? Some friend Gaku is, huh? Anyway, he got a job in Tokyo, and they need him ASAP. He's moving there, and... Hey, are you okay?" _The voice sounded concerned. _"You're breathing funny."_

"Fine," Rin managed. "I'll tell him." She hung up and stared blankly at the wall, then at the door.

How... how could he...? And not tell her?

"Rin?" Len said quietly. "What's going on? You look like you're about to cry."

Was she?

The door opened once again, revealing Gakupo and a take-out bag. She narrowed her eyes at him, shoving past him to his room next door and dragging him by the wrist to follow her after he gave Len his food.

They needed to talk.

–

**A/N: Run, Gaku. Run before she kills you! Also, I estimate... two or three more additions before this is over. Oh, vote on my poll on my profile to see what I'll write after this is done!**

**Review Responses:**

**Klemiel: Story will be ending soon. But they found Len! I bet he sucks at hide-n-seek. So, Rin found out. Any predictions?**

**Black snow rose: "I hope she whips his ass." That made me laugh so hard. Gaku is an idiot. Ending may or may not be happy. We shall see...**

**thejooky13: Thanks so much! I'm glad I got you into the fandom :P. Final chapters are pretty excitign, huh? Keep up the reviews!**

**Krazy parta: I heart this couple also. The whole forbidden love thing intrigues me, ha ha. We'll see what happens soon! **

**Review! I went from 8 review to 4... I'm a little upset about it... thank you to those who have been reviewing, though!**

**And don't forget to vote on my next story!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N : Not much to say. If you haven't yet, vote on my poll~**

–

Chapter 24:

Rin tried to breath calmly, as her heart pounded in her chest and tears pricked at her eyes. _Nothing to cry about_. She could help but tack on the dreaded word _yet _to that thought.

She opened the door into Gakupo's room in the motel. It looked much like her's and Len's. Speaking of... she walked over to the radio, turning it on so that her brother wouldn't be able to hear them through the thin walls.

"_If it seems I've let my heart lead me astray.  
It's because I've melted my life with theirs.  
So much pressure weighs upon our shoulders that  
we can't be soft-touchers or whisperers."_

She bit her lips at the lyrics. Of all the songs, why this one?

Turning, she faced her lover. The lighting sucked, and they were in semi-darkness, but she couldn't make herself care all that much about the brightness of the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

What a loaded question! What _wasn't _wrong with her life at the moment? She felt her hands curl into fists at her sides, and forced them to relax. "When were you going to tell me?" it was more of a whisper.

"Tell you...?" he prompted. Rin resisted the urge to shout.

"That—That you're _leaving_. Again! By the way, your train leaves tomorrow at midnight." She'd sneered the last of her words.

His blue eyes narrowed at her, almost accusingly so. "How did you find out?"

"Your sister called—"

"You answered my phone call?"

She stomped her foot. "You don't have the right to be angry right now, okay? It was ringing and I wanted it to stop, so I picked it up. Only to find out that you're moving to freaking Tokyo tomorrow night! Leaving town, leaving _me_." Rin was pacing the room at this point, throwing her arms about wildly at different intervals. "Were you planning on telling me at all? Or were you just going to skip out since you _obviously _already got what you wanted?" Her rational mind told her she was being unfair, but at this point, she couldn't handle civil feelings.

Gakupo had the nerve to step forward and reach for her. "_Don't_ touch me." She turned away from him, crossing her arms.

"You know it wasn't like that," he said softly. She wanted to scream even more at him. Why couldn't he just yell at her, tell her that he didn't want her anymore? "Yes, I should have said something. I only found out yesterday—"

Her eyes widened. Yesterday, they... "Before or after?" she managed out. The girl couldn't handle the knowledge that he had planned leaving her and still had the nerve to make love to her.

"After."

The word comforted her, but not enough. "Are... Are you really going to go?"

He hesitated for a moment. Then, with a sort of finality she rarely saw, he nodded. "I am."

Rin's lips trembled and she choked back a cry. "So you're going to ditch me here by myself? After... after _everything_?"

"It's for the best."

The best.

"The best," she started, pivoting on her heel to glare at him, "for you, or for me?"

A moment of silence passed heavily over them. Rin realized that she never quite understood the saying _tension so think you could cut it with a knife_ before this moment. Though, at this point, she was sure she'd need a chainsaw.

For a fraction of a second, she fancied the idea to ask him to stay with her. But what was she worth to give up the opportunity that he so badly seemed to want?

"I'm going tomorrow at midnight," he said slowly, as if she were a child. "I would appreciate it if you'd see me off."

A harsh giggle crept up her throat and she coughed on it. He'd _appreciate it_. Gakupo didn't _need _to see her one last time. He simply wouldn't mind doing so.

"Don't count it," she spat.

Rin was going to leave him this time, before he could do it. So she stalked to the door, yanking on the handle to get it to open and running into the dirty hallway. She remembers someone saying that, when lovers said goodbye, it was a horrific, beautiful occurrence.

_There's no such thing as a beautiful goodbye_.

So, for the first time, Rin left Gakupo without a glance back.

–

When Gakupo arrived home the next morning, it was about three in the morning. Rin and her brother had gotten a taxi home, seeming more willing to leave that way than to see him again.

He remembers Len trying to comfort her with a confused expression on his pale face. He was still suffering from his fever, but had put an arm around his sister, all while glaring at him.

Gakupo yanked open his door, stumbling through the threshold and heading for his bedroom where he took out his suitcase and prepared to pack his necessary belongings for his trip tomorrow.

He still couldn't piece together Rin's reaction.

She'd been so _angry_. Lashing out at him as the radio played soft, romantic music in the background. And he hadn't known what to say. He was almost tempted to tell her he'd stay, if she'd only smile and tell him that she loved him. But he knew he couldn't. This separation would be best for the both of them, he knew. The only thing that dragging on this relationship could bring would be more hurt.

And... then Rin had left.

His chest ached, and he felt sick to his stomach as he gathered clothes and personal items. Biting the nail of his thumb, he was almost surprised when he felt tears prick at his eyes.

Because, despite everything, he loved her. And would, perhaps, forever.

–

Rin slammed the door of her bedroom shut, sprinting to her vanity in order to push it with all her might to sit in front of the door. A moment after, there was hectic knocking at her entrance. Her father and brother, she knew.

"Rin, what's wrong?"

"What happened?"

"Please talk to me, Rin."

She ignored it, resting her back on the smooth side of her vanity, sliding down slowly until she was slumped on the floor.

The tiny girl wrapped her arms around her legs, bending so that her head could hang between her knees as fat tears rolled down her cheeks, leaving red marks in their wake. She sniffed loudly, pressing her palms into her eyes as if it stop the flow.

It didn't work.

The worst part was that she couldn't think about what she was going to do without Gakupo. She already missed him. His smell, the crook in his neck that was perfect for her to rest her head in, his long, silky hair, his tall frame that towered over her and made her feel fragile and dainty, his over-protective attitude, the crease between his brows from all his worrying...

She shot her head back so that it banged on the white wood. She did it again, if only to numb her mind for a moment.

Rin had risked everything for this doomed relationship, and so had he. He loved her. Right?

He _had to_.

She wouldn't be able to live without him, would she? He'd leave, and she'd...what?

Rin had never been able to form long-term plans, but she could have pictured forever with him. Hell, she still did. If anything, that would never change. Could she grow up, get married to someone she'll have to merely settle for? Have kids and a 9-5 job that left her completely unsatisfied?

She needed Gakupo in her life.

Clenching her teeth together, she rose to shaky feet, and gripped the wall for support. She knew exactly what she had to do, but first...

The blue-eyed, disheveled girl walked toward her desk, plopping down in the chair and taking out a notebook and an orange pen.

Then, with tears making marks on the white paper, she wrote.

–

**A/N : One more chapter, then an epilogue, then... it's over. Wow. That's going to be 26 entries in this story. I'm kind of sad to see it go.**

**Review Responses:**

**Renahh Chen: Rin=angry, very much so. This was very angsty. Tell me what you thought!**

**xFirielx: Your prediction was slightly off, but still fun to read ^^. I'm excited to see how you think this will play out. Emotional music was spot on! I HAVE listened to High Mind by Rin! It makes me cry, though, even if it is upbeat, its so real. Also, I am excited to see what I will be writing next as much as you are :3.**

**Jak656: They're a little resolved at the moment, ha ha. But we will hear of them again next chapter. Miku/Luka is win. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**NagamiKai: Naughty Rin, indeed~ I find Dominant!Rin extremely hot. Also many complications. I like to keep you people on your toes. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter!**

**Black Snow Rose: Gakupo is VERY screwed. Though, can you blame the guy? So much angst he has to deal with! I heart cats shitting rainbow, btw. Can't wait to hear what you have to say about this installment! **

**Hannah : You're alive! I hope you're still enjoying this!**

**Hikarin-Love: -insert evil laugh here- Oh ho~ I know how you can make it up -shot- Hah, anyway, life is complicated for these two. First they have sex, then he has to leave, and now Rin is super angry at him and refuses to see him. I do like happy endings, but only I know how this will turn out! Of course I wouldn't kill you! I heart your reviews too much, my friend.**

**Mizuki Kagamine: Ha ha ha ha, she nomed on his ass alright. But she wasn't too violent, considering actions. Too heartbroken? Maybe. I'm happy you reviewed and hope to hear from you again! **

**Xander Cruize: I'm glad you like it! I try to keep it interesting. Can't wait to see what you thought of this.**

**Krazy Parta: Much sadness. I tend to write a lot of angst, nyeh? Thanks so much for your support! I hope to hear from you again.**

**R&R! 10 last chapter, guys! AWESOME. Keep it up! And don't forget to vote on my poll if you haven't! **


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N : Second to last installation! To tell you guys the truth, I'm a little upset to see this go...**

**Votes are still eligible on my poll! Tell me what Vocaloid story you think I should write next! Or, if you have another idea, shoot me a PM.**

–

Chapter 25:

He had roughly over an hour before his train left, Gakupo mused. And then, after that... what, exactly? Starting a new life, when he had to recently started one in Samasetto, seemed like a huge step.

But no way was he going to miss out.

The purple-haired man sank into a chair, letting go of a heavy sigh. All his furniture was still in his home, simply lacking all personal belongings. It seemed empty.

Like he seemed to have a habit of doing lately, his mind drifted to Rin. Rin, the young girl whom he had fallen in love with. The one with the big, blue eyes and white, childish bow. The one who smiled through anything. The one who loved video games (and, surprisingly, _him_). The one Gakupo was leaving.

Gakupo thought she would miss him. She was angry, sure, but that didn't mean she hated him, did it?

He wished he could ask her.

He wished she would, at the least, see him off. Didn't he deserve that?

Maybe not. He'd left her—she left him. Back at the hotel, she'd left without a backwards glance, not speaking nor looking at him again.

He sighed once again as he looked at the clock. Best to be going now. He debated on calling his... he wasn't even completely sure what their relationship stood at. Were they exes now? Were they once something more than a couple?

Deciding against it, and figuring she wouldn't answer, anyway, he gathered his bags and, with one last look at his smaller-than-average home, left, slamming the door shut behind him.

_Tokyo, here I come_, he thought. For the best.

–

It was quiet throughout the house, soft snores emitting through cracked doorways. Rin tiptoed down the hall, an envelope in her hand, as well as everything she'd need for her journey.

First, she entered the room across from her own. Len slept haphazardly across the bed, only one leg covered by his blankets. A smile played at the edge of her lips as she walked toward him, kneeling by the bed.

"I love you, Lenny," she whispered into her twin's ear. He stirred slightly, not waking. "No matter what, I do." Standing, she placed a chaste kiss on his forehead before placing an envelope on his bedside table, under a set of headphones.

Deciding not to laugh at the irony of the situation, she crept downstairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed a magnet from off the refrigerator, ignoring the papers that fell without the leverage. She tacked up another envelope onto the fridge. In her messy handwriting, the front read _Mom & Dad._

Seeing as her work in the house was done, Rin smiled slightly to herself, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. Grabbing her things, she exited through the back door, heading down the street.

It was the middle of the night, and Rin hadn't exactly expected anyone to be out. However, she still found the quietness in the normally busy town eery.

Eventually, she found herself in front of the Hatsune residence. The tiny blonde bit her lip, fingering the two remaining envelopes in her hand, trying to decide what to do. Finally, she put both into the mailbox and looked at her watch, swearing to herself.

She had less than a half hour.

Or else.

–

Gakupo huffed, out of breath as he entered the train. He had almost been late. The conductor called for everyone to take their seats, and he did so wearily.

The only reason he hadn't been on time was because he had been waiting outside, waiting for a girl to show up that probably didn't give a damn about him. He gave one fleeting and hopeful look around the now moving train. At the far end, a middle-aged man was sleeping, and a smaller person in an oversized sweatshirt with the hood pulled up sat across from him, face buried in a magazine.

Rin wasn't here...

The man dropped his face into his hands, depression seeping over him. He'd thought—hoped-she'd come to say goodbye. Why hadn't she? How could he _possibly _start a new life, knowing that the person he was in love with hated him?

A snore came from the other end, but Gakupo ignored it, finding the floor more interesting. Ten minutes later, he heard footsteps distantly, coming towards him. "Shouldn't you be more happy? We're going to Tokyo!"

His head snapped up at the familiar voice. In front of him stood Rin, the person who apparently had been hiding in the hoodie. He found he didn't know what to say, so he settled for staring.

She crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at him. "Thought you could get away from me that easily, huh?"

"Rin, I—" Not knowing what else to do, he stood, cupping her face and bending to kiss her lips. "What are you doing here?"

"Going to Tokyo," she said, matter-of-factually. "Duh." She stuck out her tongue at him.

He sat, bringing her by her hand to take the seat next to him. "You're coming with me?"

Rin looked uncertain. "You... You don't mind do you? It's just.. I mean... I lasted, what? A _day _without seeing you? I—I want to be with you forever, Gakupo. I love you. I know what I'm doing. I want _this_. A-And I want you."

Gakupo smiled gently at her, taking her hands in his. "Are you sure?" She nodded, and he continued, "I love you, too, Rin. I promise, I will be the _best _for you. I'll take care of you."

She grinned in return, leaning slightly to peck his lips. "What about your family? Your friends?" he asked when she pulled away.

Rin sighed, leaning on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it," she said "I got it covered."

–

Early the next morning, Len felt immediately something was amiss as he woke up.

Stretching, he noticed paper on his end table. He immediately tore into the letter when he recognized the handwriting.

_Dearest Brother,_

_ Guess what? I pulled a Len!_

_ Sorry, this isn't funny. I'll try to be serious._

_ But, really. I left. With someone I love. I really care about this guy, Len, and I only wish you could have properly met him. We're moving (I won't tell you where) out of town. It's a little far, but that's okay, as long as I'm with him._

_ Please don't do anything rash. I'll e-mail you everyday, and, hey, maybe I'll call you so that you can walk me down the aisle in a few years._

_ I know you think this is somehow your fault, but it's not. Really. I love you, too. And, someday, you'll love me like you were supposed to. And you'll find some pretty girl—or boy. I'm not picky—and you'll fall in _real _love. And it's gonna be epic._

_ I'll talk to you soon. And I love you. Promise._

_Love always,_

_Rin_

Len found himself staring blankly at the wall, not really seeing it.

He fely tears well in his eyes. His sister was such a damn hypocrite.

But, he supposed, now she was a happy hypocrite. And that, in the end, was all that mattered.

–

Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine sat at the breakfast table when they noticed the letter.

Feelings of dread curled in their stomachs as the blonde man opened it, his wife reading over his shoulder.

_Mom and Dad,_

_ Yeah, I finally left. See this one coming?_

_ Eesh, that was a little mean. Sorry for that._

_ I know you guys tried your hardest, but I'm not happy here. I found someone who I was happy with, though, and we left together. I'm going to be happy with him, and I know he'll take care of me. Because he loves me, too._

_ Take care of Len. Don't let him do anything stupid._

_ Lastly, I'm... sorry. For not being the daughter you wanted me to be. I wish I could have done better. For your sakes._

_Love you guys,_

_Rin_

Had they not done well enough with their daughter? The two faced each other, not knowing what to say, how to comfort.

Both of them had some issues they needed to work out on their own.

–

Miku didn't check her mail until late into the morning. She was very surprised when she found not only a letter addressed to her, but a separate for Luka.

She knew this handwriting anywhere. It was her best friend's.

_Best Friend,_

_ I really hope you don't hate me after you get this. Because I still love you._

_ I wish I could be there to help you through everything, but we had to go out on our own sometime, eh?_

_ You're not stupid—You know I left with Gakupo. (Okay, he left. I'm kind of sneaking onto his train. Wish me luck with that!) I love him. I really and truly do. And you know that._

_ I'll e-mail you when I can. Promise. We can video-chat and I'll call you and stuff. And we can meet up on your birthday. That sounds fun, right?_

_ I wrote a letter for Luka, too. Make sure she gets it, okay? You two are awesome for each other, I can see it. It's the kind of forever love I believe I have with Gakupo. _

_ Take care of Luka. Keep out an eye for Len, too. I worry about him._

_ I love you, and you'll always be my best friend. I'll visit when I can, promise!_

_Still rooting for you,_

_Rin_

Miku bit her lip, tears free falling down her cheeks. Rin was so—so stupid!

Miku was happy for her. And she was rooting for her, too.

–

Luka had met up with her girlfriend as soon as possible, who was crying, but smiling truly. She was confused, but read the letter Miku handed to her without hesitation.

_Luka,_

_ I don't really know you all that well, but know that _you _played a very important part in what might be the best (or worst—not pressure) decision I ever made._

_ Remember that time you saw me crying? You comforted me, gave me freakin' awesome advice. And I followed it! Surprising, according to my reputation, huh?_

_ Anyway, take care of Miku for me. You're good for her. You're such an amazing person, and I only wish I could have gotten to know you more._

_Your friend, _

_Rin_

Miku was still crying as Luka finished up the letter, but she was laughing, saying something about Rin's "flighty-ness."

Luka shook her head, embracing Miku and wishing Rin all the luck in the world.

–

When Gakupo and she had finally arrived at the door of their apartment, Rin was giddy.

They'd taken a taxi here (Gakupo had canceled his arrangements for his sister to pick him up). They stood with their suitcases, neither knowing what quite to do, as entering their—yes, _their—_new home was a huge step.

Rin saw Gakupo unlock and open the door before turning to her and dropping his bags. She squealed as he swept her up in his arms, crossing the threshold and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Gakupo!" she protested, " What about our stuff?"

He smiled down at her, looking truly happy. "We can get it later."

Rin grinned right back at him, scrambling so that she could kiss his lips. "It's strange, you know."

"What is?"

She snuggled further into his arms. "That we managed to be together, finally. Everything was working against us, but we kept coming together again. This—this attraction wouldn't let us go until we finally admitted we love each other." She paused for a moment, trying to arrange her thoughts. "It's like we're.. like we're..."

"Magnets?" Gakupo offered.

She blushed, loving how in-tune they were. Hell, she loved him! So much. And, the best part was, she knew he loved her, too.

"Yes," she finally said. "We're just like magnets."

–

**A/N: THIS WAS SO LONG. One more freaking chapter, people!**

**Review Responses:**

**Black Snow Rose: Way to make a prediction! I hope you're satisfied with how this played out—not over yet, though! Almost, but not quite. I can't wait to see what you think!**

**Hikarin-Love: Yes... I am happy I made you cry. I'm mean, but it means I wrote nicely! (I still love you, even if you hate me.) I hope you thought this chapter was as good as the last. And I hope I didn't kill you! Tell me what you thought, and if you're still alive!**

**NagamiKai: Much sadness, indeed. Hah, I was little angry at Gaku myself... and I'm writing it! I hope you're happy with him again after this. Story is leaving soon D: But I'll be writing again soon! Tell me what you thought!**

**Xander Cruize: Go predictions! Am I predictable..? yes, she was rash. But, hey, doesn't love make people crazy? I hope to heard what you thought of this chapter.**

**Thejooky13: It's okay—I talk to my computer, too. And I read reviews on the bus. I get weird looks as I giggle and cheer. I'm happy you enjoyed it! I hope you liked this one, too!**

**Lifeinmonochrome: This story is a shitload of "wow," huh? I confuse myself sometimes. I'm uber happy you liked this, and are reviewing! Keep it up!**

**Krazy parta: I'm so happy you love this! And Rin gets to see him sooner than expected, nyeh? I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Seinakyou: There should be a LOT more GakuRin on this site. I'm happy you like the way I've taken this, and it's nice to know people like this story as a whole. "She should hospitalize him so he can't go." THAT made me laugh. Because it's a totally Rin thing to do. She DID do something crazy! I hope to hear from you again before this is over!**

**Almost done! ONE LAST INSTALLMENT. If I get enough reviews, I'll update later this week. If not, until next week...**

**Review now!**

**Also, my poll will be up until a little after a week this is over. So vote, man! All the cool kids are doing it.**


	26. Epilogue

**A/N : I'm.. actually a little nostalgic to be ending this. I started this, what, three months ago? And now this is the last addition. Hum.**

–

Epilogue:

_One Year Later-_

A tall man with purple hair smiled tiredly as he unlocked his front door, kicking his shoes off and hanging up his jacket in the entry way, as well as placing his work bag onto the floor, not caring about it.

As Gakupo made his way into his living room, he heard the excited murmur of a girl coming from the kitchen. He heard said girl giggle and say goodbye to whomever she was talking to. Then she ran out into the foyer, spotting him.

"Gakupo!" Rin said excitedly, hurdling herself into his arm, wrapping her limbs around him. He anchored his hands around her waist, leaning forward to press his lips to her forehead and tasting... chocolate?

He straightened his neck to get a better look. The small, blue-eyed girl was smeared with chocolate, the frosting marring her clothes and random lines on her cheeks.

Raising a questioning brow, he asked, "What happened?"

She smiled sheepishly before looking down at herself. "Crap! I'm ruining your shirt!" She tried to disentangle herself from him, but Gakupo held tight, kissing her cheek with his tongue darting out to lick of some chocolate. Rin sighed.

"Why are you covered in chocolate, Rin?"

Said girl gave another small grin. "Well, it's out anniversary! And you got me flowers this morning, so I wanted to return the favor and bake you a cake, but..."

Gakupo felt a surge of trepidation go through him. Rin was a terribly messy cook. "What happened to my kitchen?"

"_Our _kitchen," she corrected, and he found himself smiling. "You might not want to go in there for a little while."

He felt his eye twitch, but he shook his head. This was his and Rin's special day—nothing could ruin it. "I have a way you could make it up to me." He bumped his nose into her own, chocolate covered one.

Rin got a mischievous twinkle in her eye and smirked, pulling herself upwards so that she could kiss him squarely on the mouth.

"Happy anniversary."

–

Hatsune Miku smiled as she heard the dial tone ring in her ear. She had just been talking to Rin, who had excitedly told her about her plans with her boyfriend for the night. _Get some, Rin_.

Her and her best friend had remained close over the year, just as Rin had promised. Miku even had plans to see the blonde next week.

But for now...

She grinned at her girlfriend of over a year. Luka returned it, reaching out to tuck a strand, teal hair away from Miku's face and behind her ear. "How's Rin?"

Rin had also kept in close contact with Luka. Luka had confessed to Miku that she felt like the girl was her little sister, and only wanted to guide her in life. "Eccentric as usual," Miku answered, leaning into the pinkette's touch. "It's her anniversary tonight. Her and her lover have _quite _a night planned ahead. Or so I've heard."

Luka giggled, bringing up her other hand to cup Miku's face completely, leaning forward so that their foreheads touched. "Glad to hear it. And what about us?"

Miku blushed at the implication, but her lips curled upward coyly. "Well, we can't let Rin have _all _the fun can we?"

The two girls brushed their lips together gently, eliciting a sigh from the tealette. "I love you, Luka." It wasn't the first time it had been said, but it still gave that same, heart-warming feeling anyway.

"I love you, too, Miku."

–

A boy with golden, spiky hair read over his e-mail from his twin sister, shaking his head at some parts and laughing at others. Rin was still so crazy.

His cell phone buzzed, and he opened it to see he had a text message from Haku, a girl he had been talking to lately. They'd only known each other for a few weeks, and she was so much different from his sister—quiet, shy and self-conscious—but Len found it almost endearing, liking her anyway.

He put his phone away before setting off to reply to Rin. It wasn't anything special. He told her about their parent's recent divorce, school, Samasetto in general, he even wrote briefly about Haku (which he knew Rin would demand more details for).

Len was happy for his sister, in the least. She was happy with Kamui. Yeah, she'd eventually caved in and admitted their relationship, but Len wasn't going to tell. Though, he sometimes wished she'd pick someone he could actually frighten. Wasn't that what brother's were for? Threatening boyfriends into _not _stealing their siblings virtue?

They were all going to meet up sometime next week. He, Rin, Kamui, Miku, and Luka. Quite the groupe, but Len didn't mind, not anymore.

He figured, after all this time, he deserved some happiness, too.

–

A quite sigh echoed through the dark bedroom as Rin snuggled further into Gakupo's side. He chuckled at her before reaching to the table, grabbing a piece of eggplant for himself and an orange for her. She ate it graciously.

"You know," she said when she was finished munching on the snack, "I actually _did _have a present for you."

He _hmmed? _at her as she rolled out of bed, wrapping a sheet around her naked form. She left the room, coming back a moment later holding what seemed to be a large book.

Sitting down back next to him, she urged him to sit up before handing the book to him. He opened it, and Rin watched as he flipped through the scrapbook with what appeared to be fascination.

The photo album started from when they moved to Tokyo, featuring a picture of Gakupo and her smothered with paint after they had painted the apartment. It went on, showing moments of their lives' over the past year. From birthdays to holidays to outing just because, everything was documented.

When he finally finished, he smiled at her lovingly, kissing her chastely on the lips in which she happily returned. "Thank you," he said.

Rin blushed prettily. "Anytime."

"You know I love you, right?" Gakupo asked, running his fingers through her hair.

She poked his side, making him jump. "Well, _duh_. Isn't that what this is about?" He chuckled at her, and she pouted. "I love you, too. But you know that."

They both smiled in perfect unison, not speaking as they embraced in the barely-lit room. _This _was where they belonged.

_Forever_.

–

_Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets;_

_that, even if we separate, we will reunite again._

_Let's become one... It's okay not to be able to turn back._

_That's fine, for you are my one and only love._

_The End_

–

**Dear Readers,**

** I'd like to personally thank each of you that have read this, especially my reviewers who always urged me on and inspired me to keep writing this piece. I'd like to say something cheesy, like, "You had as much of a part in this as I did," but that seems horrible cliché. **

** So I'll settle with a "Thank you." **

** I'm sad to see this finish, and I'm pretty sure some of you are, too. This has to be one of my personal favorite stories I've written, and I can't wait to start on my new one.**

** I'm excited to see how you thought of this ending, no matter how fluffy it is, it made me happy, and I hope it has the same effect on you guys.**

** I hope you stick around for whatever it is I decide to write next! **

**Until Next Time,**

**-SinnersLikeUs**


End file.
